What will it take for you to notice me?
by lyltiaraprincess
Summary: (COMPLETED)Linda takes an interest on a certain person, but he is to busy to care. When someone he despises takes an interest, will he start noticing? The beginning is bad but i promise it gets better. John OC Randy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda.

"Hey...You're Randy right?" says Linda trying to be casual.

"Yeah...so you're the new diva? It's nice meeting you." says Randy in a rush.

"The name is Linda, and likewise."

"I got to go and get ready, Eric Bischoff told Batista and I to go out to the ring, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright...Bye"

She walked away a little disappointed, but she didn't want anybody to see so she put on a smile. She later bumped into John Cena by accident.

"Omgosh...I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." says Linda feeling embarrassed.

"It's ayte...don't worry 'bout it." says John.

"o0o...You're John Cena. You just transferred from Smackdown right?"

"Yeah...to tell you the truth I like Raw way better then Smackdown. So how are you liking Raw?"

"Raw is great. There is so much talent here. Smackdown will never beat Raw...it had a little chance when you were still there" chuckled Linda.

John laughed," You're cool. I got to go get ready for my debut; I mean I don't want to suck. Do you want to accompany me to the ring?"

"Sure, it'll give me something to do before my debut next week. Who are you facing?"

"Chris Jericho."

"o0o...the first undisputed champion. You got quite a match, they must think highly of you, but he won't stand a chance." She giggled.

"So meet me here in like fifteen minutes and then we'll wait for my match to come up?"

"Alright, see you later."

John walked to his locker thinking about her. He thought about how great, funny, pretty and cool she was. He also thought that coming to Raw had a lot of up sides now because of her.

"Hey again" Linda says.

"So you want to go to my locker to hang out before my match?"

"Sure. It's better then standing here." She laughed.

He also laughed, and led the way to his locker.

"Clean" she says.

"Well I'm just starting to settle in."

A crew member just came and alerted John that his match was up next.

"Well here we go." John says.

Linda followed John out. His music hit and out walked John with his hands up in the air, and Linda walked out cheering. After they got to the ring, John did a little freestyle, and Jericho's music played. John Cena won the match after he fu-ed Jericho. Linda held up John's hand, and the crowd cheered for Cena. They went backstage, and a few people congratulated John for his win on his debut.

"That was a great match. I told you he was no match for you" Linda says with a smile.

"Thanks. Want to celebrate with me tonight, since you were my #1 supporter" John said.

She laughed, "Of course I'll celebrate with the winner, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do."

"It should be your pick; you're the one who has something to celebrate."

"Well I want you to pick."

"You're so nice. How about we get some movie and order some take out?"

"Sounds cool. Laid back."

She laughed, "So do you want to go now or after the show ends because there are two more matches."

"We can leave when it ends. Randy's match is next."

"o0o...really..." she said interested. "Then we should stay and watch it first."

"Sure...He's a good friend of mine, and I'm sure he'll talk to me about the match, so I should watch it."

She laughed and said," Maybe he would want to join us later for our movie and take out celebration" "since he is your friend" She added.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda. :)

John didn't like the idea because he wanted her to himself, but he didn't want her to know so he said he'll ask him after his match. The match ended with Randy and Batista winning over Benoit and Edge.

Randy and Batista walked backstage. John and Linda walked up to them.

"Hey Orton, congratulations on the win." John said.

"Thanks. Congrats to you to. Nice win on a great match." Randy said. "Hey...Linda right?" Noticing Linda.

"Yeah, congrats." Linda said.

"Hey Randy, you busy tonight? If not, you want to join me and Linda for some movies and take out?"

"The guys aren't going clubbing because Hunter isn't getting his belt, but wouldn't I be intruding?"

"No, not at all. This is just a celebration for John." Linda quickly said.

Linda was so excited that she was going to be with Randy, but John was kind of disappointed, and thought he was intruding. So they went to get some movies, and went back to John's hotel room and ordered room service. John and Randy both picked the movies because she didn't want to ruin their celebration with a chick flick. They both grabbed some horror movies, which Linda was kind of glad, because that gives her an opportunity to cling onto Randy. They popped in the movie when room service arrived with pizza, fries, chips, beer, and ice cream.

"I am so going to get fat after tonight." Linda says.

"Why do girls always say they're fat, when they aren't?" John said rhetorically.

"It's just a chick's way to make you compliment them" Randy answers.

"Hey! That is so not my way." Linda responds.

"Movie is on...Everybody get on the bed and bring some food with you." Randy says.

John and Linda both laugh at that remark.

"All you care about is food huh?" Linda said jokingly.

"Pretty much. I'm still hot even though I eat a lot." Randy said being his cocky self.

The horror film played and it started to get scary, so Linda grabbed onto Orton's arm, while still watching the screen. John noticed it, and felt a little jealous. So he asked if anybody wanted some ice cream knowing that Randy wouldn't pass up, which made Linda let go of Randy's arm. She sort of got angered, but she just kept watching the movie, now holding a pillow.

----On Raw----

"Good Luck on your match tonight" John says.

"Thanks, I'll need it against Trish." Linda responded.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the ring?"

"No, you should get ready for your match. I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't be holding me back, besides you supported me last week so I should support you this time."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it."

John Cena accompanied Linda to the ring. Linda got the pin on Trish after a clothesline and DDT on a non-title match up.

"Since you accompanied me to the ring, I'll accompany you to the ring" said an exhausted Linda.

"Hey Lin, you don't have to do that, I mean you're tired, you should just watch from the locker." John says.

"Don't be silly I want to support you, besides your match isn't next so it'll give me a chance to catch my breath before that."

"Okay, but if you're still tired I want you to stay back here alright?"

"Fine, but I'll be better" Linda smiled.

John smiled and started to like her more. She makes him happy, so what is there not to like about her he asks himself. John's music played and out walked John and a semi-exhausted Linda. She begged him to let her accompany him, and he couldn't object. His opponent is Rob Conway, who won because Sylvain Grenier went and threw Linda to the steel steps, which distracted John and cost him the match up when Rob took him by surprise and pinned him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda

----In the Health Office----

"You're finally awake" John said.

"What happened?" Linda replied.

"Sylvain threw you to the steps and you went unconscious."

"Did you win?"

"No. But that isn't important. I'm just glad you're ok" said a disappointed Cena.

"I'm so sorry, next time I'll listen to you and stay in the back. I didn't mean to cost you the match" said a sad Linda.

"It's ok."

"Hey John how is she?" Orton says just coming through the door.

"Fine." replied John

"Hey Randy" says Linda

"Hey. Are you ok? That hit was loud."

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to John."

"You should go clubbing with Evolution tonight, it might make you feel better" Randy offered.

"Only if John's going." Linda replied

"I don't think so, you need your rest." John answered.

"Come on. It's just one day. She'll have fun" said a protesting Randy.

"Fine. But only for a little while." John answered reluctantly.

----At the Club----

"Hey Linda you hit the stairs pretty hard today, are you okay?" says Hunter.

"Yeah. The sound practically went into our room" Says Ric.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that loud was it?" Replied Linda.

"Yeah it was" Randy answered.

Edge walked over to their table.

"Hey Linda do you want to dance?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure" replied Linda.

The site of this made John jealous and Randy feeling weird.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" asks Randy.

"Asking her to dance. No one else asked her." replied Hunter.

"Are we getting a little jealous?" Ric ask.

"Of course not. She is just a friend. I'm just looking out for her" a confused Randy said.

"She has John for that." Hunter replied laughing.

"You're a little quiet." Randy says to John.

"Don't feel like talking." John replied on his third drink.

"Sure..." says Randy." You like her a lot don't you?"

"It's not like she'll ever notice me." replies John.

"Are you sure about that?" Randy replies.

"Well, Adam made a move; I'm guessing she'll want him."

"Adam is no match against you."

"No Randy, I'm no match against you" John responded.

"That's true. But I don't like her" responded Randy being arrogant.

"Yeah...whatever" responded John.

----On the Dance Floor----

"Are you okay, I mean you hit the..." Adam said

"I wish people would stop asking me that. If I wasn't okay, I wouldn't be here." interrupted Linda.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just concerned."

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's ok, no harm done" said Adam laughing. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I already have a drink at the table. Want to join us?" Linda replied.

"No it's ok. If I go with you to the table all those guys will probably rip my head off for asking you to dance."

"o0o...So you're scared of them? And besides, it's not like any of them are interested in me."

"I'm not scared of them. And any guy who isn't interested in you is crazy."

"You're sweet" Linda said smiling. "I think I should get back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm going back with John."

"I'll talk to you later then?" Adam asked.

"I look forward to it. Go to your table, and I'll be over there with my number in like a sec when I write it down."

"Take your time. I don't want to rush a busy woman."

Linda laughed and walked to the table where John and Randy were. Ric and Hunter have gone back to the hotel already.

"Hey are you guys about to go?" Linda asked.

"If you want." They replied.

"What happened to Adam?" Randy asked.

"He went to his table I told him I wanted to leave." Linda answered.

"Alright let's go then." John said.

"Hold on I got to give something to Adam. I'll meet you guys outside." Linda responded while quickly scribbling her number on a piece of napkin.

"Alright" They both said.

"You know it would have been easier if you just put it on my cell" said Adam looking at the napkin.

"Whatever. They're waiting for me, so I'm going to go" Linda said kissing Adam on the cheeks.

"Alright. Bye. And thanks for the kiss." Adam said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda.

Note: Thanks MrsRKOrton for my first review. It meant a lot.

----Outside----

"Omg...what does Adam think he's doing?" Randy says.

"Acting on his feeling. Unlike us." John replied.

"I act on my feeling. I told you the reason is I don't like her" Says Randy neglecting his feelings.

"Whatever you say."

"What's up with you? Are you that drunk?"

"Hey guys." Linda said.

"Have fun with Adam?" said an angered Randy.

"What's it to you" Replied Linda.

"Nothing, I just don't like him."

"Yeah whatever. John...you're really quiet tonight."

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" John asked.

"Yeah...Randy drive the car please, John can't drive like that."

"Whatever. Your new boyfriend doesn't want to drive you?" Randy asked.

"What is up with you today? You know what just take John back; I'll get a ride with Adam. He isn't cranky like you." replied Linda walking away from them.

"Nice going Randy" said John.

"Whatever. Lets go." replied Randy.

----Inside----

"Hey Adam, you think you could give me a ride? I don't think there is going to be a taxi anytime soon. And I sure as hell don't want to go with Randy right now. He is being such an ass" Linda said.

"No problem Cutie." Adam replied. "Alright let's go."

----In the Car----

"So how is Randy being an ass to you?"

"Well he won't stop bugging me about what I did with you."

"Sounds like he's jealous." Adam responded.

"Yeah right."

"You know it isn't that hard to believe that he likes you."

"Whatever. All he cares about is the title you have right now."

"The title is a good prize, but not as good as you."

Linda blushed, "You really know how to charm a girl."

"What's there to say, I have a gift" replied Adam.

----At the Parking Lot----

"Thanks for the lift Adam."

"It's no problem."

John and Randy had just arrived at the hotel and they saw Linda and Adam arrive. John started feeling sick and Randy just felt uneasy. John ran through the lobby and to his room to throw up. Linda caught sight of John running into the hotel and said a quick goodbye to Adam and jogged to the room John and her were sharing. Randy walked to where Linda previously was and "talked" with Adam.

"Hey you should stay away from her." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"You're not her boy, you can't tell me to stay away from her. She's a fair game. Besides you don't like her anyways right? That _is_ what you always say. Yeah, that's what I thought." Adam left Randy standing there thinking things through. Randy thought, "_If I don't like her, why am **I **being so overprotective and why is he telling Adam to stay away when John should be...Oh shit...John. _Randy then ran to find John's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda.

Note: Thanks Cleo Orton for the review. It means a lot.

----In John and Linda's room----

"John are you okay?" Linda asked while John was throwing up into the toilet.

"Yeah...Just had too much to drink." John replied.

They walked back up to the room and right then, there was a knock at the door. Linda went to answer the door and found that it was Randy.

"Hey Randy." Linda said

"Hey. Can I come in?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure. Sorry about that. John's on the bed."

"No problem. Thanks. Hey dude how you feeling?"

"Not bad bro. Just need some much needed rest although I don't want to go to sleep cause I hate how I'm going to feel in the morning."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'll let you go to sleep. I'll come over in the morning so we can go get some breakfast. Bye."

"Yeah later dawg." John responded.

Randy then said his goodbyes and left their room.

Linda climbed onto her bed and just laid there for a while thinking. She could hear John already sleeping with his barely audible snores. _I guess someone had a drunken time. _She gave a slight laugh careful not to wake anyone. She thought about the time she had at the club and she realized she enjoyed Adam's company very much. _Maybe Adam is way better then Randy, at least he notices me. He's also sweet and kind and my prince charming._ With that in mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Knock. Knock._

Linda woke up to the knocking noise and saw that John was still asleep. She quickly got out of the bed and went to the door so that the person on the other side would stop knocking so they wouldn't wake up John. When she opened the door she saw Randy with a surprised but satisfied look on his face. Linda was confused by his look, but after three seconds she realized why he was like that and went to grab her robe.

"Pink silk looks good on you" Randy said.

"I was in a rush. Don't criticize. I was scared you were going to wake John up when you were knocking" replied Linda.

"If I was John, I would have preferred waking up to that sight. He might forget that he is going to get a hangover."

"Whatever. You're..." Linda began but stopped when she heard a loud groan coming from John's bed.

"You woke him up." Randy said.

"Shut up. You did just as much." An irritated Linda said.

"Why are you guys talking so loud?" John said. He slowly starts sitting up and gets wide-eyed when he sees what Linda is wearing. _Must be to impress Orton. She knew he was going to be here, so she goes wearing the sexiest night gown. Man, I wish I was Randy, he mostly gets the girl, but this one is special._

Randy laughed, "Same reaction."

"You guys are so immature, you guys can talk or whatever you guys do, and I'll go change so none of your eyes will fall out" Linda said.

She went to her luggage and picked out a mini jean skirt and a light blue shirt. She then went to her other luggage and brought out a 1-inch high baby blue heel. She gave them a stern look and went to the bathroom to change. John went to lie down again because the hangover was killing him. Randy walked over to go wake John up so they can go get some breakfast.

"Dude. Wake up. You can't keep a girl waiting for a long time or they start complaining. Besides do you want someone else being with her without your supervision" Randy said.

"You mean other then you. 'Same reaction.' Besides, why would she want to go to breakfast with me, when she is dress to impress you" John replied.

"John, I don't like her. Why can't you get that through your head? If I liked her, then I'd start doing something. Since I don't like her, I'm just going to be her friend"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Linda heard the last part about Randy not liking her. Linda opened the door and walked out thinking. _I guess he is way out of my league. I guess I'll just drop my silly little crush and move onto Adam. Adam. He was so sweet and charming. Why can't Randy be more like him? Come to think of it, why do I like Randy? Am I that shallow to just like Randy because of his looks? No, there has to be another reason that I like him. Right? I can't be that...awful._ Linda didn't want to spend the day with them anymore. She couldn't stand looking at Randy now. _If I look at him, I'll just be reminded how shallow I am. I can't take that. I don't want to be an awful person. I'm not like that. I need to change. Starting with my CRUSH on Randy Orton. _As if on cue, her phone starts ringing. She rushes over to see whose calling. The caller id shows up a number, but she doesn't know who it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda. :)

Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much! :)

"Hello?"

"Hey Linda. It's me Adam."

Her face breaks out into a smile. She thought he had perfect timing because she was never really a great liar. Now she didn't have to lie to get out of going to breakfast with them if Adam asked her to go to breakfast or vice versa. Randy and John didn't have to think really hard to know who she was on the phone with. John got up and went to his luggage to get some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Randy stays in the room with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"o0o...it's just you" She laughs. "I'm just kidding. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah...about the call. I was wondering...maybe..." He starts laughing at how hard it seems to ask her a simple question. "I was wondering if..." She starts laughing at his attempts but thinks it is really cute that he is nervous about asking her out. "Okay...here goes. Linda would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Linda starts laughing, "Sorry. It is just so cute how you're acting. And yes. I would love to have breakfast with you."

"Well, I'm glad I humor you. Maybe if I ask all my questions like that, I'd always get a yes from you. I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

"Yeah, half an hour is fine. And who knows about your theory. Maybe."

"So I'll see you later then?" Adam said.

"Yeah, later. Bye."

"Bye."

Linda hung up the phone and turned around to an angry Randy. She didn't know why he was so angry when all he thought about her was being a friend. _Maybe it's because I'm just canceling on breakfast._ She didn't have to wait long for him to answer that question, but whether the answer is true or not is another story.

"You're going to breakfast with Adam?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"As your friend, I don't think you should get involved with him."

"Well as my friend, I don't think it's any of your damn business."

With that, she picked up her purse and stormed out of the room. She didn't know why she yelled at him. _Why'd I get so mad at him? He didn't do anything but ask me a question and give his opinion. Why are those simple things getting to me? Why am I acting like this?_ She still had a few minutes before Adam was to pick her up so she thought of killing time by walking down the stairs, but thought better of it when she realized she was in heels. She took the elevator down and there was around two minutes before Adam was to pick her up. When she got out of the elevator, Adam was walking into the hotel. The sight of him made her smile. She was glad to see him, but was she happy because he got her out of going to breakfast with Randy and John, or was it for another reason.

"You're here early" Linda said with a smile.

"Well I can't keep a wonderful woman waiting now can I?" Adam replied.

"You are TOO sweet."

"Only the best for you, shall we go?"

"Yeah. It'll give us more time to spend together."

"I like the sound of that. Let's go."

They walked out of the hotel and into Adam's car and drove to a nice little diner. Meanwhile, John just got done using the bathroom and stepped outside. He noticed it was a bit too quiet. He reached the room and saw Randy all alone. _What is he doing there by himself? What happened to Linda?_

"Hey man, where's Linda?" John asked.

"Off with her boyfriend. Where else?" Randy replied sarcastically.

"Adam's her boyfriend? Since when?" John asked confused.

"No, but he soon will be. She's getting too attached to him. She's always with him now. She isn't even hanging with me anymore. She just stormed out of this room."

"Stormed out? What the hell did you do to her? And lastly, why are you caring so much? You say you don't like her, but I think that you're just denying it to yourself. You trippin' man. You ain't got a clue how much of an effect she's taking on you."

"Whatever. We going to go to breakfast or not?" Randy said trying to stay off the subject of his feelings. Was he starting to have feelings for Linda, or was it just that he didn't want Adam to be the one with her?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda :) 

Note: Sorry it took so long for the update...the site was down and i thought it was suppose to be up on the 24th but i was wrong...so here you go...hope you like it...and thanks for the reviews...and Extremegirl i'm not trying to be mean or anything but um...i wasn't trying to make this a suspense story. I don't like suspense therefore i don't write suspense. Just thought you wanted to know. Enjoy reading...

They left the hotel and decided to go to a little diner. When they arrived at the diner, Randy got mad at the sight he saw and John just started not caring. He didn't know why, but he just wants Linda to be happy. He has feelings for her, but just seeing her there made the whole thing seem right. Just seeing Linda next to Adam enjoying breakfast was able to make him feel content. Although he wants to be the one with her, he would much rather see her happy without him, then miserable with him. But Randy wasn't feeling the same. He felt like rage has overtaken his body. In his mind, a plan was already starting to unravel. He had most of the plan in his head, and is now starting it.

"Hey lets go over and eat with them. It can be like a little "gathering". We were supposed to have breakfast with her anyway" Randy said.

John didn't think it was a very good idea. He didn't want to ruin Linda's morning. Just seeing her there was enough to satisfy him. She looked…content, peaceful, and happy. He didn't want to be the reason for her being depressed. He wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. But Randy didn't seem to mind. He just started casually walking over there. Without thinking, John rushed to catch up with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You know she is going to kill you right. And she is going to kill me too! Randy, she's happy with him. Just leave her alone."

"You want it to be you with her. And also, she would be much happier without Adam. Lighten up; she won't kill anyone, she looks too happy like you said"

Linda saw Randy coming over, but what she didn't believe was John rushing to catch up with Randy. _Great…what I didn't want this morning. I should just leave or something. What should I do? Scoot over more so they might have a sense that they're not wanted, or just tell Adam that I want to leave? _Since Randy was about to reach the table, Linda scooted over to Adam a little more until there was no space between them. She looped her hand through his. He looked at her surprised. He then noticed Randy and John coming over. _That must be why. Randy seems to be going a little overprotective. I can have a little fun with that. _

"Hey. What a coincidence, we went to the same place for breakfast" Randy said very cheerful.

"Hey Linda" John said.

"Hey John."

"What no hi for me to? I feel so sad."

Linda ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him. She was still a bit ticked off by what he said earlier. _Why did he say all the things he said in the morning? If he didn't ruin my day already, he has to come and ruin my life. _Adam saw the anger in her eyes for Orton, but what he didn't get was why. There were a lot of questions going through Adam's mind, but Linda was the only one that could answer it for him. _Why is she mad at Orton? Why is she so close to me, I thought she liked John or Randy. What did Randy say to make her ignore him? Was there an argument about me? _

"Hey, do you guys want to join us?" Adam said. He knew it would tick off Linda, but he came up with an excuse in case she yelled at him.

"I thought you would have never asked" Randy replied taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth.

He took a seat, but John remained standing. He knew Linda didn't like this, and he wasn't going to take a seat until Linda told him to. Linda didn't say anything; however she did pick up her stuff and starting walking out of the diner. John didn't like seeing her like this. Adam and Randy just sat there dumbfounded. John didn't want her to be alone, he hated seeing her sad or mad, and that was what she was feeling now, he started running after her. Adam didn't want John to mess up his plans so he was about to go after her. He stood up to leave but…

"She likes him you know. You are the one who's breaking them apart" Randy said, although not sure if it was true.

Adam thought it over, so his plan was going to be somewhat effective, but John wasn't Randy. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie, she didn't talk to me, but she talked to him right. What does that show? She didn't care if John was here to ruin your little gathering."

Adam this time froze. _He may be right. Maybe I should just throw my plan away. No, Orton likes her, I can tell. If I can get with her…_He stopped his train of thoughts. He thought over what he was doing. _**Linda** is going to get hurt in the process. Do I really want to hurt her? She didn't do anything to deserve this. But she is the only way I can get to Orton. I hope she doesn't hate me after this._ With that, Adam continued to leave, but not after Linda. He left to clear his mind. He felt guilt, but if he were to keep his plan, he would have to push the guilt aside.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry it's so short, but I've been really busy. My relatives came from out of state, and it's only polite to show them around and stuff. I also have school work and everything. So I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter. Second of all, i'll have to update in around a week, so sorry if its a long time to wait.Andthird of all, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. It meant a lot. I just thought you guys didn't like it. But thank you, it made my day. Enjoy the reading and thanks for the patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda.

She made it to a nearby park and started walking. She heard footsteps behind her and saw that it was John. She didn't know what he was here for. For now, she wanted to be alone, but a part of her is thankful John came to find her.

"Hey" Linda said in a voice barely audible.

"Hey. I was just checking to see how you were. Randy and I shouldn't have gone to your…" John said but was cut-off.

"I know it wasn't your decision. I just wish Randy would stop overreacting. What has gotten into him? One minute he's acting all calm, and the next he's annoyed and angry. I don't know what has gotten into him" Linda said while walking to the swings.

John stood there. He knew what made Randy act the way he has been acting. He couldn't answer her question. _Randy isn't good enough for her. She deserves better then him and Adam. She can't see that though. She is a wonderful person who deserves everything. I wish she would notice me. I can treat her better then either of them could. But she doesn't like me like that. I guess the best I can do for now is be her friend. I can push my heart's desire aside for her happiness, right? She means the world to me and I don't want to lose her. Maybe I'll keep my distance and see how it works out. _

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."

Linda got on one of the swings. Whenever she wanted to think, she would go to a park and sit on the swings. She thought of the swings as a peaceful place. You can stare at your surroundings and looking at little kids play remind you of how simple life use to be when you were young. This time, she enjoyed the swings because life seems so complicated for her now. _It seems like only yesterday I was a little kid. Everything was so much simpler then. Everything was planned out, everything was taken cared of. All we had to do was go to school, do our chores, and play. Now everything is much more sophisticated. One moment my life seems great. You blink and that moment is gone. It gets replaced with a moment that makes you try to find an exit so you can run and run and never look back. Why does life have to be so complicated?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Linda :)

Note: Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the patience. Hope you enjoy.

It seemed like forever in Linda's mind when John finally told her they should leave. John called for a cab. He didn't know what Linda was feeling and thought he should give her some space. Linda thought that with how she acted, John was thinking that she was moody and crazy. The last thing she wanted was her friend to leave her alone through all this. She didn't really know what "this" is, but she knew she wouldn't be able to face it by herself.

The cab finally arrived and the ride to the hotel was silent. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but neither knew what to say. In a short while, they arrived at the hotel and climbed out of the cab. Linda went to pay but…

"No, you shouldn't pay, Randy and I were the cause of you running away so I should pay" John said.

"No, it's ok. You practically stayed with me forever. I don't know why you did, but I'm thankful for it. That means I pay" Linda says.

"You're a lady, you don't pay."

"Fine," Linda replied reluctantly.

After John paid the cab, they went inside and got on the elevator. There was still silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was before. They arrived at the door and John got out and swipes the key through. He opened the door for Linda, but Linda just backed away. John was left confused.

"Are you going to go in your room?" John asked uncertainly.

"I'm…I…I don't…I should…I think I'm going to get another room. I don't want to see Randy anytime soon. If I stay here, he'll most likely be here some time. So I'm going to ask for another room. If you need anything just call me" Linda replied.

John stood there flabbergast, but not with amazement, more like surprised as he watched Linda walk to the elevator. He didn't think Linda would react this way. It didn't seem like her to hold a grudge. _There must be more to this then she is telling me. This isn't like her. She's always been nice and kind. Always gregarious. _A few minutes after, Linda was right, Randy came by the room.

"Hey," he looked around the room. "Where's Linda?" He asked.

"She's not going to be sharing a room with me anymore. She went to get her own room. She said she didn't want to see you" John replied.

"That's crazy, what did I do?"

"You did a lot. You shouldn't have hurt her. You are an ahole. She was always nice to everyone and everything and you changed her! You made her different. You broke her. If you wanted to play with a girl's mind or heart find a shallow one" John cried.

Randy didn't need his best friend to be mad at him so he took his leave. But what John said sticked to his mind. _Linda **is **acting different, but I don't believe it's because of me. But what if I was the cause of it? I didn't want to hurt her, I never did. Wait a minute, Do I **like** her? I don't know. Why does this all have to be so confusing? But I guess even if I do like her, I won't get her. She doesn't want to see me, so I doubt she would want to talk to me. I just hope she doesn't get with Adam. _

Linda's Room

Her cell phone was still ringing, but she wouldn't pick up. For some reason, she didn't want to talk to him either. With this whole day being a wreck, she wanted a day to think of nothing. She just wanted to be by herself now. And answering the phone and talking to Adam was not going to do that. She let it ring for the fifteenth time and got tired and shut off her phone. All the emergency phone call would have to wait until tomorrow.

Note: Not my best chapter, or my longest, but i'm really tired. So i hope that satisfied you for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Linda.

Note: Thanks for the reviews.

A few weeks have past and people rarely see Linda. The only time John, Randy, and Adam would see her is at work, but she didn't seem mad. She seemed sort of…happy. Whenever she was approached by one of them, she'd politely say hi and talk a little. But none of her conversations with them were more then 5 minutes. To everyone's eyes, it seemed like she was hiding something. John pushed away the thought thinking that she was at least finally happy. Randy's first thought was that her and Adam got together, but when he saw her acting the same way she acted towards him and John, he pushed off that thought. Now he thought that Linda was trying to make peace with all of them. Adam thought that Linda had gotten with Randy, but pushed that thought away. She didn't seem like the person to lead someone on and just play them like that. He wasn't sure what made her like this, but he was thinking that he should put his plan to action again because Randy was starting to anger him more.

Linda sat at her hotel room thinking that things weren't so confusing anymore. It was peaceful. She started thinking of what has gone on in the past few weeks and there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yea, come on in" Linda said while standing aside to let him in.

"These past few weeks, it's been a little weird. It has been different. What's going on? I mean…you barely even talk to me anymore. Did I do something?"

"No John, you didn't so anything. And nothing is up. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, but I've been…busy. But now, I seem to be at peace with everything. I'm happy. My life isn't confusing and messed up anymore."

"o0o…ok. I was just wondering. It just doesn't seem like you really want to hang out with me or anything. We barely even talk."

"John, I'm sorry. I swear you didn't do anything. I just…your friendship means everything to me. You won't believe how thankful I am to have you as my friend. It'd kill me if you weren't around anymore. I'll make it up to you. It's only 7 right now, so we'll go out to eat or to a club. Sound good to you?"

"Aiite. I'll take you up on that offer. Just don't leave me in the shadows okay?"

"Aiite" Linda replied laughing.

Linda grabbed her purse and took a hold of John's hand and went towards the door. She opened the door and John went out first. She just remembered that her card was inside, so she told John to go to the lobby and wait for her. She went in and got her key and went out the door. She went down to the lobby and there was John waiting for her. They left the hotel and went to John's car.

"So what will it be tonight? Dinner and a movie or to the club?" Linda asked.

"I guess dinner and a movie. I'm not in the mood for a club. I don't want to share you yet" John replied laughing.

Linda laughed. "You're real funny. Dinner and a movie it is. The usual?"

"Yup, take out and rental."  
"Sounds good. Do you want to invite Randy or no? I don't know if he thought I was mad at him like you did. So yeah, it can be like a make up night unless, you want it to be a night for you. It can be a special night, and I'll invite Randy next time."

"Whatever you want Linda. But I'd prefer to have you to myself."

"Then next time for Randy it is."

Linda and John went to the rental shop and picked out a few movies. They picked a variety of movies. After that, they went to Jack in the Box to buy some food. They got into John's car and drove back to the hotel. They entered and went to the elevator to go to Linda's room. They were talking, joking and laughing around. What they didn't know was that someone saw them and they didn't look to happy.

Note: I'm trying to put suspense in so you guys would be happy. But i'm not an expert at it so yeah. But, who saw them? I don't even know yet. hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Its always the same. I highly doubt any of you read this anyway.

Note to the reviewers: I love you guys so much! You are my inspiration.

Randy stormed off to his room not liking what he saw but having many reasons thinking that it wasn't what it seemed like. _She could just be hanging out with him. John and she are probably just catching up. Yeah, they're probably just talking since they haven't talked in the longest time. But what about me? Why isn't she hanging with me also? It seemed like things were back on track with her, but I guessed wrong. Maybe she doesn't return the feelings I have for her. Maybe I'm just a silly little boy with a crush. _He opened the door to his room in a depressed state. It seemed that watching her with John just laughing made his heart break into two. He wanted to be the one walking her to her room. He was jealous of John. He was jealous of his relationship with her, jealous that he can actually laugh and talk with her. He was just plain jealous of John being close to _his girl_ and he can't even get a conversation that lasts a while with her.

John and Linda finally arrived at her room. She took out her key and swiped it through. She held the door open for John to come in. He came in carrying the movies and food. In Linda's mind, she thought, _it feels good just to hang out with them again. Them. Randy isn't here. I want to call him and tell him to come, but John doesn't want it. I don't want to ruin my relationship with John. I guess I'll just hang with Randy tomorrow night. _They watched movies all night and John was about to leave to go to his room.

"Don't leave. You're probably too tired to walk all the way to your room. You can stay here. The bed is big, and I can do with some company. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to before I sleep" Linda said.

"Talk to? Don't you want a girl for that?" John asked.

"We can talk about anything. It doesn't necessarily have to be about girl talk. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do. We haven't talked in the longest time. And I'm missing how we use to be. I insist that you stay here. Please."

"I guess if you insist, I'll stay. So what do you want to talk about?" John asked while removing his shirt and walking to the bed.

"Anything, whatever you would like to talk about."

"Okay, so how is it going? You seem happier. You seem less confused now."

"It's going great now. I am happier. I guess I just needed some space to myself. How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you when you weren't around though. It seemed…I don't know…empty. Every time, it would feel like something was missing. And the missing thing would be you."

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time."

"No prob. Just next time, please don't ignore me. I was kind of sad when you did."

"I am really sorry John. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just figured if I stopped to talk to you, there wouldn't be any improvement for me because I'd end up talking about Randy and Adam."

"Yeah…okay. I'm tired now. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night" John said.

After a while, John fell asleep. Linda was still awake thinking over what john said. _Don't ignore me. _She quietly got out of bed and went to her purse. It seemed like she lost something, but finally her hand emerged with a small pouch. She opened the pouch and there was a beautiful ring there. She wanted to smile, but a smile didn't appear. Instead, a tear dropped appear. _Why am I crying? I'm supposed to be happy. It's not fair. One night and everything changes again. I'm back to square one. _She placed the ring back into the pouch and safely put it away in her purse. She wiped away the tear drop that fell and slowly crept into bed. She seemed like she was doing something bad sneaking into bed, but she didn't want to wake him. But she couldn't get the feeling of doing something wrong out of her head.

In Randy's room, he was still awake. He couldn't get the feeling of Linda keeping something from him out of his head. _She's with someone. But who? Maybe its John, he's always had a thing for her. He probably finally decided to speak up. But no, I don't think so. He isn't the kind to just get her when she is most vulnerable. It's probably Adam; I haven't seen much of him around lately. Any sane man would want her, so who is it. _Then he stopped to rethink what he just thought. _Any sane man. Yeah, I am crazy. Crazy in love with her. Love? Did I just think that? No, I'm too young to be in love, right? I'll just pay her a visit tomorrow in the morning. _With that in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

What's going to happen in the morning? Uh-oh...John's in the room. And what's with the ring? Is she engaged? No, she would wear it on herfinger wouldn't she? If she's engaged, who is she engaged too? Omgosh...so many questions. All unanswered. hehe...sorry guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know it.

Note: Thanks to Ms. Cena RKO and randy-lover-4ever for being such great reviewers. I love you guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me. And also to everyone else reading, please review. I want more then 2 reviews per chapter :(

Randy woke up with a determined look on his face. Today was the day he was going to tell Linda how he felt. He came to the conclusion of telling her yesterday before actually falling asleep. He could finally admit it to himself. He liked Linda. All he wished for was that she would return the feeling. He went to take a quick shower so he would look good. After all, he had someone to impress today and there is competition. He stepped out of the shower and went to his luggage. He normally wouldn't be wearing suits except for going to work, but this day was different. He picked out his best suit. After he got dressed, he left his room and started walking towards Linda's room.

Linda awoke to someone knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door. She was a little surprised to see Randy Orton standing at her door. He had his beautiful smile that can melt any girl's heart on.

"Can I come in?" Randy said.

Linda opened the door a bit, but remembered that she had a guest in the room. "Sorry, my room is kind of messy. We can take a walk." Then she looked at what she was wearing because Randy was giving her a weird look. Her pajamas weren't exactly clothes to wear in public.

"Um…wait here. I'll be back. I'll change and come back out here" Linda said.

"Why don't I just come in? It can't be that messy" Randy replied. He pushed open the door, and wish he hadn't. There lying on Linda's bed was John seemingly naked. Randy only saw the top half of John, when he stormed out of her room. _How could I be so stupid? She didn't want me in her room. John was with her yesterday. Obviously something is going on with them. _

Linda stood at the doorway for a second and realized that Randy had stormed off. She ran after him thinking that he was mad because she didn't hang around with Randy when she hung out with John. She finally caught up to him. She stood in front of Randy, and for once, she was scared. She was scared because she might lose him over this, and his expression looked like he hated her. His eyes were full of anger and…hurt.

"Randy, please don't run off."

"Run off? I'm just giving you and John some time to do whatever you guys were doing."

"It's not what it seems."

"o0o…so John wasn't sleeping with you; he was just on your bed."

"We were watching movies yesterday, and when it ended we were both tired. Instead of making him walk all the way to his room, I offered him half of my bed, that way both of us win. I had someone to talk to in the night time and he didn't have to waste all his energy going to his room. I swear, that's all that happened."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Randy raged.

"Yeah. Have I given you any other reason to believe otherwise?"

"You know what, whatever. John won. At least I'm happy about that. At least it wasn't Adam" He wanted to take that back when he saw the pained expression on Linda's face. He didn't mean to make it sound like she was some kind of prize; it just came out through his anger.

"Won? Am I just some kind of trophy to you? Do I mean nothing? You know what; you don't have to answer that, in fact just don't mind me at all. Just ignore me. Because you know what, I don't ever want to see you again!" Linda screamed while crying and storming off. She turned around when she arrived in front of her door. He was still standing there. "Just for your reference Randy, someone did "win", and it isn't John or Adam."

When she got to her room, it was empty. John was gone. _Great. Just great. If my day wasn't bad enough. How could Randy have said that? He didn't mean it right? I mean, he use to be so nice. Guess you have to wait a while before their true colors show. _Then she realized what she had said. _Omgosh… I didn't mean what I said. _But it was too late for both of them, what was said was said, and it hurt both of them.

After thought:aww...poor them... And she is with someone. WOW! hehe...aww...you guys don't know who yet. I'm turning evil. But..sorry guys. Probably you guys will be surprised by who it is. Try guessing. If someone gets it right, i'll email the person to tell them they got it right, and the others can suffer? hehe...but don't worry u guys get a lot fo guesses. But please one guess per a review. :) hehe...

Also, please more then two review for this chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Linda ).

Note: Thanks for reviewing guys. I love my reviewers. So for this Christmas, i made this chapter longer. Hope you guys enjoy. And i hope you guys review because that would be my christmas wish this year. ) Merry Christmas.

Linda was in her room thinking things over and she decided that she didn't want to stay in the room all day thinking. She was going to call a few girls to go shopping, but she didn't want anyone questioning her about what's up so she just decided to go by herself. She left her room, and walked on out to the parking lot to go to her car. Randy saw her exit the room, he wanted to go say that he was sorry and didn't mean all the things he said, but what she said stopped him in his tracks. So, he just turned around and walked back to his room.

She arrived at the mall and gave it to the valet to park. She didn't want to waste time waiting for a parking lot scared to think of what just recently happened. She went into the mall and realized that she still had to do her Christmas shopping. _What perfect timing. I can buy all the gifts right now too and keep my mind from thinking about Randy. So…who do I need to get gifts for? Obviously, there's John, but I don't know if he still wants to talk to me. I'll get him a new jersey. There's Randy…I don't know if we are on speaking terms anymore, but I still have to get him something. Should I get him a Rolex or a suit? He probably has a million suits, and he probably has plenty of Rolexes too. So what do I get a person who has everything?_ She thought he had everything. But the one thing he wanted for Christmas was something that he couldn't have. John wanted the same thing, but she was completely clueless. She finished her Christmas shopping in around 8 hours. She was satisfied with what she got everyone.

Christmas was just two days away. John already got something for Linda and so did Randy. Both of them were unsure if they should give her their gift. It seemed inappropriate for her now that they knew she was with someone. They definitely didn't want to go back to the mall to return the gift, so they both just wrapped it up and thought they would give it to her on Christmas. John was thinking over everything, and he hit a question that was probably main priority. _How are we supposed to give Linda a gift, when we didn't decide to do anything on Christmas day? And, how do I know if her boyfriend is going to be there or not. I have to go talk to her. _John didn't know that Linda was engaged already not just dating. So he left his room and headed for Linda's room.

Linda opened the door and was somewhat surprised to see John standing there. She opened the door and let him in. It was awkward for a little while before Linda broke the silence.

"Hey John. What's up?"

"Hey. I was just wondering if you, I, and Randy were going to do anything this Christmas. Do you want to have a little get together or something?"

"Um…sure. I don't know if Randy wants to come though. I'm sure you heard our little fight in the morning. Sorry you had to hear it. But yeah, I'd love to hang out with you guys on Christmas" Linda replied.

"Okay, I'll ask Randy if he's going to come and I'll call you" John said.

"Yeah. Okay, cool."

"Ayte. Laters."

"Bye."

John left her room feeling a little better. _At least I get to spend Christmas with her. Now all I gotz to do_ _is get Orton to go too. All this arguing with them has got to stop. Besides, I'm sure Orton didn't mean whatever he said. _John now arrived at Randy's room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door and stood aside for John to enter.

"What's up man?" Randy said.

"Linda and I want a little get together for Christmas. Just us three like old times. What do you say?"

"Linda wants me to be there?"

"She said you might not be up for it, but she'd like you to be there dawg."

"If she wants me there I'll go."

"Ayte. I'll hit you up with the info soon. Laters."

"Ok, whatever. Bye."

John left Randy's room and thought of how he should organize this. Many questions were popping inside his head. _Where will it be? I guess we should make it in Linda's room, more convenient for her. The question still remains though, is her boyfriend going to be there? I should have asked her at first. But that question would have been very random. _So he thought up of all the answers for his many questions. After he finished with all the plans, he called Linda up first to ask if it was going to be okay if they used her room as the meeting place. She said it wasn't a problem, so he called Randy and gave him all the information.

The day of Christmas arrived and Linda seemed to be a little sad. Her fiancé said that he couldn't make it this Christmas and said that he was sorry, but his gift was on its way. She felt a little depressed that she couldn't spend Christmas with him, but on the upper note, she got to spend Christmas with two of her bests friends. All her other friends sent her gifts that arrived a few days before. She didn't open any of them because she thought that it would be rude to open it before the day that they were suppose to be opened. With all the presents that her friends got her, she found it hard to believe that her fiancé's gift for her wasn't here yet. Normally, people who were soon to be married would send their gifts before time if they knew they weren't going to make it. Linda wanted to send hers out, but all the postal shops were closed so she had to send her gift to her fiancé tomorrow.

Today, the time seem to fly past. It barely seemed like an hour to Linda when the bell rang and John walked in. John walked in alone but had two presents. She assumed that the other one was for Randy, but where was Randy. It was 7:00 and John told him to be there at 7:00. It isn't normal for Randy to be late; perhaps he had second thoughts about coming. This bummed Linda out a bit, but a second later the doorbell rang and she ran to the door. She opened the door and saw Randy standing there with two gifts in hand. She smiled and gave him a big hug. She didn't know why, but she was so happy to see him.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of it" Linda said.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean any of it either" Randy replied.

Linda noticed that they were outside of the room and she laughed. She moved out of the way for him to enter. He entered the room and put his gifts where John and Linda had placed theirs. Randy was glad that he came, because it was nice seeing Linda happy. He hasn't seen Linda happy since a while ago. Randy sat down on the bed where John was. Shortly afterwards, Linda came and sat down too. They made small talk for a while until Linda wanted to give out her presents.

"Here John, go first" Linda said with a smile.

John got a hold of his present and tore it open. He opened the box and saw a jersey in it. He loved jerseys and thought that it would be the second greatest gift. He loved the jersey. He said his thanks and gave her a hug.

"Randy you're next."

Randy took his box which seemed to be bigger then John's. He opened it and inside the box was a beautiful new suit. Randy didn't normally wear suits, but his on-screen persona did. He didn't know why, but he seemed to actually like this suit. He said his thanks and said that it was his turn to past out the gifts. He handed John's his first and out came another jersey. Jersey's seem to be a popular gift choice for John. He chuckled and said his thanks. Next, he handed out Linda's gift. The box the gift was in was way smaller then John's. She wonders what it might be. She opened it and it took her breath away. In the box was a beautiful diamond bracelet. It had to be around 12kt of gold. She was speechless.

"Th…Thanks. Randy…This is way too much. You didn't have too. It's so beautiful."

"It's no biggie" Randy replied. In his mind, _it sparkles just liker her. She says it's beautiful, but it doesn't compare to her. _

John seemed to be speechless at this too. He handed his gift to Linda, and she opened it. Once again, the gift took her breath away. It was a beautiful golden necklace. It had dangling diamonds that looked so perfect. Once again she was speechless. It seemed that John had the same idea as Randy, buy gold and diamonds for her to sparkle like the star she was.

"John, you didn't have too either. These are wonderful gifts. I don't know what to say. Thank you. I love these gifts. Mine seem pointless compared to yours."

They laughed and John handed Randy his gift. Randy opened his gift, and found a Rolex there. Randy liked the watch and said he was meaning to buy this one. He said his thanks and the doorbell rang. They were all surprised because they weren't expecting anyone else tonight. Linda went to get the door and had her biggest surprise of the day. There at the door was her fiancé smiling at her with a box in hand.

"Hey. Daniel. What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it."

Afterthought: You finally found out who she's engaged too. ) So...whats he doing there? omgosh...there's guys in her room too...o0o...shes going to get in trouble right? hehe...you'll find out next time probably. So please review as my christmas present this year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know it.

Note: Aww...i guess this isn't a good christmas after all. Well thanks to the people that review. It was a nive christmas present from you guys :).

"What, not happy to see me? I said your present was arriving soon, I just forgot to add that I was delivering it" Daniel Puder said out in the hall.

"o0o…come in. I have two guests here so it won't be too boring" Linda said.

Daniel went into the room and was surprised. When she said two guests, he thought that she meant two guests that were female. He never expected to see two male sitting there. He turned around and noticed that her ring wasn't on her finger.

"Where's your ring?"

"My ring? It's in my purse. I'll get it to wear right now."

"Why is it in your purse?"  
"Well…I was doing things today and I didn't want it to get damaged or go missing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You don't trust me?"

Daniel didn't speak. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he just didn't trust the two guys sitting in her room. It was Christmas still and he didn't want to get in an argument with her.

"Unbelievable. You don't believe me."

"I think Randy and I should leave now" John said.

"Um...yea I agree. Well Linda I'll see you soon and it was nice meeting…nice seeing you" Randy said.

Randy and John left Linda's room and went to Randy's room. It seemed that the conversation was getting heated between them two. But finally, they got to meet who beat them to Linda. They finally met the person that won over Linda's heart, or what there was left to win. It seemed that the confrontation between the two of them didn't have Linda's whole heart in it. It only had part, not even half of it yet. (The two sentences here are probably confusing, but you'll eventually know what it means if you don't get it yet.)

"I have to leave too. I cannot stay here. I don't want to say something I'll regret later. And as for the engagement…" Linda said before getting cut off.

"Please don't say anything you'll regret." Daniel said afraid that what she will say will break his heart.

She nodded and left the room with her purse. _Christmas is going so well. I don't know what to do. Why don't I have my ring on my finger? What is wrong with me? _With that question in mind, she had a flashback. She knew now why that wedding weren't a cake walk with her. It was something very serious with her. She didn't want to have what her mother and father had. She didn't want to be arguing everyday with her husband. She didn't want to see her husband walk out on her. She didn't want to see her daughter disappointed the way she was disappointed and hurt when her father left. She just wanted happiness, and it was either she wasn't willing to take a chance for happiness or the world just wants her to be unhappy. And before she knew it, she was at a park on the swings crying. It seemed like forever before she was able to control her tears.

She walked back to the hotel and found herself not wanting to go to her room. She didn't want to be with Daniel right now. Instead she found herself stopping in front of a different room. She knocked so softly that the person in the other room barely heard the knock.

"Hey" Linda said.

"Hey. Is everything okay? Come in."

After thought: Sorry about leaving you guys hanging, but yea...you guys probably won't guess who she went to see, but try guessing. It's always amusing to see what you guys think. Well review please :) Thanks. o0o yea...and sorry about the length. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Need i always repeat myself?

Note: Thanks to the reviewers, you wouldn't believe how happy i was :) I was jumping for joy :) Well, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And you guys are too good to stump :P. Enjoy!

"Hey. Is everything okay? Come in."

"Thanks Adam. I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night. I just don't want to go to my room."

"Yeah…sure...no problem. Mind if I ask why you don't want to go to your room?"

"Long story…"

"Well, we got the whole night right?"

"Yeah…my fiancé arrived today, and we had a huge fight…"  
"Wait…you're engaged? Where's your ring?" Adam interrupted.

"Yeah…I'm engaged and my ring is in my purse. He asked the same thing. He probably thought I was cheating on him with Randy and John since they were in my room earlier because we were having a Christmas get together…"

"Wait, you have on all that jewelry, but you don't wear your ring?" Adam interrupted again pointing to the bracelet and necklace.

"I don't want to get into this tonight. If you want to keep questioning me then I think I'll find another room. I came here thinking you wouldn't make me think about this whole thing again but I was wrong, so I'll just leave. I'll go to Randy's or something."

"No, you can stay here. I won't ask anymore questions" Adam replied and Linda nodded.

Adam thought; _guess I can't beat Randy to her. She's already engaged! But I don't really think she wants this marriage. She's not wearing her ring. Most people would want to show off their rings, but she doesn't even wear it. Every time I see her with John and Randy not once did I see her finger with a engagement ring. It doesn't seem like she wants to marry…Who is she marrying? Wow…a few weeks away from talking to her and I missed a whole lot. I guess I should go back to being her friend in case her engagement doesn't work and Randy Orton won't be the shoulder she turns too. I mean she did come to me first tonight right? _

Linda emerged from the bathroom. Adam offered to sleep on the couch so that Linda could have the bed, but Linda said that they should share the bed together. It was a big bed after all. They went to get some sleep, but Linda awoke after an hour. _I shouldn't be here. I should be in my room with Daniel. He flew all the way here to see me and I blew up in his face. Why am I such a bh. _She got out of bed, careful not to wake Adam up. She wrote a note to him saying that she was going to her room. She grabbed her purse and left.

When she arrived inside her room the light was still on and Daniel was pacing. His handsome face had worried and scared written all over it. At the sound of the door closing, Daniel looked up to see his fiancée walking in.

"Where have you been?!" Daniel cried.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time and space."

He didn't want to push her to say anything else. That was all he needed, for now. It was almost one in the morning and he was tired.

"We should get some sleep. We can have a day together tomorrow."

"Okay" Linda said before going into the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom and Daniel was already in bed. She climbed in after him and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to have him hold her again. In her heart, she knew she wanted someone else, but she didn't know if she wanted to struggle through all those problems again. _Daniel's a decent guy, why can't I just be happy. He's been so good to me and he made me happy. Why can't things be simple? Because nothing is simple in my life. I have to try and make this work right? I can't hurt Daniel after how he's been to me. What is it that I need to learn how to do or become? _But she knew, she just couldn't accept it. She wasn't in love with Daniel; she may love him, but nothing more of a friend. She hated that she would have to hurt Daniel, but will she ever be happy if she stayed with him? Sure it felt good to be in his arms, but wouldn't the guy she loves arms fit better around her?

After thought: Well, Adam is back! YAY! Aww...you guys have to wait to find out who she loves, i'm deciding still, but you guys could always help. Just review and say who you would like her to be with more and i'll put that into consideration. I guess majority rules comes into play here huh? So yea... remember to review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Never going to change.

Note: Thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys so much! This chapter is kind of short, but i wanted to post something for you guys to read on New Year's so yeah, i couldn't make it longer cause i have to go to a party soon so try to enjoy!

Adam awoke in the morning and saw that Linda wasn't in bed anymore. He sat up and saw that there was a note lying on the table. He picked it up and read.

Dear Adam,

I'm sorry I left so fast. I just woke up and felt the need that I needed to go back to my room. My fiancé is waiting there for me. Thanks for all your kindness though. I hope you aren't to mad at me for leaving. I'll talk to you tomorrow; maybe we can meet for breakfast or something. Give me a call when you read this and we'll make plans.

Your Friend,

Linda

He set down the letter on the table and went to pick up his cell phone. He got a hold of his cell phone but didn't know if he should call. _There isn't any use of calling her anymore. She has a fiancé. If I call, she might get into another argument with her fiancé. I might even get into a fight with him when he picks up. I still want to know who her fiancé is I know it can be John or Randy because she said that her fiancé might have thought she was cheating on him with them. Maybe I should call; I'd get the answer I want. _He gave into his curiosity and dialed Linda's cell number.

Linda awoke to her phone ringing. For a second, she didn't know where she was, all she felt was a hand around her. She panicked for a second thinking that she had cheated on Daniel, but when she turned, she saw Daniel in bed with her. She went to go pick up her cell phone…

"Hey, what are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to pick up the phone. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Daniel said before falling back to sleep.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"Hey, it's me. I just got your little note. So are we meeting for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. Um…I'll be down in around 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you down in the lobby."

Linda hung up the phone and got into the shower. She came out of the shower fifteen minutes later and went to her luggage to find some clothes. Daniel awoke again hearing someone rummaging through something.

"Where are you going so early?"

"I'm having breakfast with one of my friends."

"o0o…is it John Cena or Randy Orton?" Daniel said enviously.

"No, it's neither of them."

"Okay then be back soon. Remember we have the whole day to spend together, we agreed yesterday."

"Yeah, okay."

Linda left the room feeling a little bit guilty. She didn't exactly tell Daniel the truth, but she didn't exactly lie to him either. She just answered his question. What's wrong with that? She couldn't get the feeling of sneaking behind Daniel's back out of her mind. It just seemed wrong. But she was just having a friendly breakfast with Adam right?

After Thought: In case you guys were wondering, you don't find out who she loves yet...But i can tell that it'll be John Cena or you guys will probably kill me :) lol Majority rules right? So sorry to randy-lover-4ever that wanted Randy. A large amount of vote was sent in by Ms. Cena RKO for John. So basically without everyones other vote, it would have won anyways :). Okay...i gotta go now, so i hoped you enjoy! Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I haven't said it in a while so, I only own Linda.

Note: o0o yea...for those of you wondering, she isn't gonna find out who she loves until a couple more chapters i think. But enjoy the reading for now! :) It's just going to lead up to it ;) Thanks to the reviewers too! I love you guys soooo much!

Linda arrived down at the lobby. She looked around and spotted Adam sitting in the lounge. She smiled and walked over to where he was. Adam saw her coming so he stood up. He was about to walk towards her when something caught his eye. She was wearing her engagement ring. She finally had it on after…he didn't know when she got engaged. He'll have to ask her stuff and he thought what better time then breakfast. She finally reached him and he was still looking at the ring.

"Hey. Like my ring?" She said with a little laugh.

"Um…sorry, it's just the first time I saw you wear it. I never really saw you wearing it all those other times I've seen you," Adam replied.

"o0o…I guess I just don't want it ruined I guess," She said with unease.

"o0o…okay. Well where do you want to go to breakfast? Or do you just want to eat here?"

"Um…here is fine."

"Okay."

They walked to the hotel restaurant (It's true some hotels have restaurant). It was eight in the morning and the place was packed with their fellow wrestlers. In Linda's opinion, it was way too early to have this many people up. Adam and her found a table and sat down. Linda picked up the menu and so did Adam, but he wasn't really hungry unless you count his hunger for information. Linda wasn't that hungry either. She ordered a hash brown with coffee and Adam just ordered a coffee. It was silent for awhile before Linda spoke up.

"So…I haven't talked to you in awhile, what's going on in your life."

He wanted to respond with _nothing now because you wrecked my whole plan, _but instead he said, "Nothing is new in my life, same old things." He paused and thought that he might get some answers now. "So…who are you getting married to, you never told me."

"o0o…I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I'm getting married to Daniel, Daniel Puder."

He was shocked, "The guy that won the Tough Enough?"

"Yeah…I'm guessing you know him then."

"Wait, how'd you meet him?"

"A couple weeks ago I got tired of everything here so I went to watch Smackdown!. We met there and he seemed nice and he made me smile. He asked me out and I said yes. He seemed like a great guy. So yeah…things went on and we got engaged."

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

She didn't know why, but him saying that just made her mad. "If I wanted your opinion in this, I would ask you. I don't remember scheduling for a 100 question breakfast."

With that said, she just left. She got back to her room and saw that Daniel was still asleep. She kissed him on the lips and he awoke. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good. You're awake. Go to the shower, we're going shopping," Linda said with a smile.

"You know my day was going good until you said shopping. I loved the wake up call. I should get my alarm clock to do that."

She laughed while he got up and went to take a shower. She was sitting on the bed doing nothing. After a minute passed, she thought back to what she said. _Things went on and we got engaged. I don't even remember how he proposed! You're supposed to remember how your fiancé proposes. _After that, Adam's voice came into mind. _Don't you think you're moving a little fast? Yeah, I do think I'm moving to fast. I don't even know that much about him. What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? Was wrestling always what he wanted to be? I don't even know him. _Then the wake up kiss came into her mind. _The spark of our first kiss is gone. I don't feel anything when I kiss him anymore. _And then finally, she admitted it. _I want to love him, I really do. I just don't know if I can._

After thought: aww...she finally admitted it, but is it too late? scoffs at myself I just realize i didn't but John or Randy in this chapter:( You guys are probably going to kill me, but i promise they will be in the next chapter or at least one of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: You guys probably already remember it.

Note: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm soooo happy. I just love you guys to death! Keep the reviews coming to make me happy please and i'll keep you happy by updating this thing.

Daniel emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist (isn't that a sight!). He went to his luggage to find something to wear. He noticed how quiet and distant Linda seemed to be.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Daniel asked.

She snapped away from her thoughts, "No, nothing is wrong. Hurry up, I want to get to the mall."

"Be patient. You can't rush perfection," he replied laughing.

She laughed too while he was walking back into the bathroom with his clothes. _This might work out after all. _And then her conscious had to bring her down. **_But you're still being selfish aren't you? Does he really want to go to the mall or would he much rather spend the day with you watching movies? _**That snapped hr back again. _Gosh… why do I feel so guilty? Maybe I should just change the plan of going shopping. But he's going to think something is wrong, but nothing is wrong is there? _

Before she could think anymore, the bathroom door opened and out cam a dressed Daniel. _He looks good in slacks, got to be sure to buy him some suits. _So they set off down to the lobby and went out to the parking lot. Daniel drove them to the mall and gave his car to valet. Linda didn't want to drag Daniel around everywhere, she wanted him to go to where he wanted to go, but he insisted on staying with her. So two hours past and Daniel was holding many bags. She went into Victoria's Secrets and saw that Daniel wasn't going in.

"Are you coming?"

"Um…I'm going to go around the mall and check stuff out. Call me if you need anything."

She suppressed a laugh, "Okay, after this I'm going to walk around some more, so if you want to find me just give me a call."

He nodded and left. She went in and laughed at how funny Daniel was. When she got in there she didn't really want to shop for any bra or panties, so she left the store. She was walking when she passed by a store that sold jerseys. _John. Maybe he'll want a jersey. _So she went in and looked at the jerseys. Most of them seemed like he had them already.

"He has it already. That one too," she said to no one.

"I'm sure he doesn't have that one."

She jumped. She didn't know he was here. Standing next to her was John himself. _He should know which jerseys he has. He can pick one out and I'll buy one for him. _

"John. Hey. I didn't know that you would be here."

"I went to the mall with Randy. Apparently he needed something. I don't know where he is, so I strolled into this store. And what a surprise I find you here. So who you shopping for? That jersey is rare; I don't think anyone should have that yet. I was just going to go buy it."

"o0o…in that case, I'll buy it. I just thought I might buy you a jersey since I was here and I passed by. This store just reminded me so much of you."

"o0o…you didn't have too."

"No, I insist."

She went to tell the cashier to get her one of the jerseys so she could buy it while John protested. While they both had their little disagreement, someone walked by and saw them. She didn't look to happy about finding them together. So he just kept on walking. He didn't want to start a loud argument in a public place. They left the store a little later and bumped into Randy.

"Hey Randy," Linda said.

"Hey, I knew he'd be here, but I didn't think you would," Randy replied.

Linda laughed; she loved hanging out with them, "Where are you guys going now?"

"We were just going to walk around and see what there is to buy," Randy replied.

"o0o…in that case, I'll join you."

After thought: Who passed by the store? o well...u'll find out next chapter...and i included both Randy and John in this chapter! yay! )


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still own no one except Linda.

Note: Thanks to the reviewers. You guys are the best. I love you guys. o0o yea...i'm posting up some poems so make sure you read them. :)

They walked around the mall for around an hour. She went to a shop that sold tuxedos and bought another one for Randy and bought a few for Daniel. In that time, Daniel totally slipped her mind. _Omgosh, I forgot about Daniel! He will totally kill me. Man I need to call him right now. But I don't want to go; I'm having so much fun! O well…_

"Hey guys, I have to go. Daniel is around this mall somewhere and I left him like a long time ago. He's probably like really mad at me right now so I'll just talk to you guys later."

She left them and called Daniel. Just like she thought, he was mad. But he wasn't mad about the reason she thought he was mad for. He was mad because she ditched him for John Cena. Many thoughts went around in his head. _She is my fiancée and she goes around flirting with guys! I love her, but it seems that she doesn't love me. Maybe it's just my imagination, but when I saw her with John she seemed so happy. She doesn't seem that happy with me. Maybe I should just call off this marriage before my heart truly breaks. _What he didn't know was even if the marriage was called off now his heart would break anyways and his trust in female would just decrease.

While Linda was walking to meet up with Daniel, she had a lot on her mind. _I can't believe I forgot about Daniel. I guess time just flew by. Man, I'm going to have to make it up to him. It was my idea to go to the mall too! Man there's going to have to be a lot of making up. _She reached Daniel and he didn't look too happy. She wished that he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm done. Sorry about making you wait so long, I just lost track of time" Linda replied.

_Yeah, I can see how you lost track of time. Get a hold of yourself Daniel. You want this engagement to work remember? Calm down and act as if you don't know anything. Don't be mad, you might just make her run away again. _Then he wondered to himself where she went the last time he was there. She went somewhere because she seemed to calm down a lot since she left.

The drive home was silent. They had nothing to say to each other, both thinking of how they could make this engagement work. But what they didn't know was that the longer they take to figure out that this engagement isn't going to work, the more it will hurt both of them in the long run. They arrived back at the hotel and Daniel carried most of Linda's bags. Once they arrived in the room, it was awkward for the both of them. This was their second fight throughout their whole relationship, probably because they rarely see each other, but Linda didn't like the whole idea of arguments in relationships. But no relationship can ever survive without any argument right? It would be too peachy. Plus, she didn't know that arguments test their relationship. All she knew was that arguments can only break people apart.

"I have to leave tomorrow," Daniel said breaking the silence.

"What? Why?" Linda asked.

"I have to go back to work."

"o0o…so we probably should get some sleep right?"

"Yeah, I have an early flight."

"o0o…so I guess I have to wait a while before seeing you again right?"

"Yeah, but there's always the phone, I'll call you everyday."

"It isn't the same, but that's great, at least I won't miss you as much."

"Yeah…I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to sleep."

She nodded as Daniel grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom. She was a little sad that she wouldn't have Daniel around anymore. _It's me and my lonesome self again in the hotel room for now until a long time. _Daniel came out of the bathroom and went straight for the bed. He didn't say goodnight or give her a kiss. She felt…ignored, lonely and hurt. She got off the bed went to grab her clothes and went to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Daniel was already asleep. She climbed in bed, and there wasn't any warmth. She looked at her left hand and cried. She knew this engagement wasn't going to work, but why was she set on making it work?

After thought: aww...poor her. she gets left alone again. Be kind and please review. I'll give you guys a big hug? hehe... Remember to read my poems ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys probably memorized it. If it changes i'll inform you.

Note: Upon popular demand, Linda and Daniel will be breaking up in a matter of time. If you want them broken up fast i guess u can review saying that. I'll try to make the breakup in the next or the chapter after next. Thanks for your "patience"...

When Linda woke up, she turned and no one was lying beside her. She thought he was in the shower, but when she got up and went to the bathroom, she didn't see anyone there. She looked back over at the bed and there was a note at the table. She went to pick it up.

Dear Linda,

I'm sorry I left without saying a proper goodbye, but if I didn't leave I would miss my flight. I'll call you as soon as my plane lands. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I'm sorry again and Bye!

Love Always,

Daniel Puder

She finished reading it and set the paper down. _I guess he's still mad at me. But that wasn't right of him. He ignored me before he slept and he didn't even bother waking me up to say good-bye. We're supposed to be engaged! This engagement isn't going to work. I can't wake up and not find my fiancé there. I hate how I'm feeling right now. I feel ignored and…rejected. _But she wasn't the only one feeling that way. She was having the same effect on John, maybe even more. She went and took a shower and went to get dressed. She was mad and she needed to leave the hotel room which still had the smell of Daniel. When she exited the room, she exited the room with a huff. It seemed like a second later she was on the floor.

"Hey Linda, you okay?"

She shook off the little pain she felt and smiled upwards, "I feel just peachy John, how about you?"

"Great. Are you sure everything is okay, you're acting weird."

"Yeah, everything is perfect."

John noticed that Daniel wasn't around. "Where's your fiancé?"

"Who? o0o…you mean the guy who left me all alone in my hotel room. The one who just left without saying a goodbye or anything. Who ignored me before bedtime?"

John was confused, "Yeah…sure."

"o0o…he's just on a plane somewhere going back to work. He said that if he woke me up, that he would be late for his flight. Omgosh! When he calls I'm going to scream his head off!"

"You need to calm down. How about breakfast? You can let your anger go while cutting up the steak or eggs."

"Breakfast? Breakfast sounds good. Daniel wouldn't wake me up to have a little breakfast with him, so I'll just go with my best friend."

John sighed and walked with Linda to a diner. It seemed that Linda was blowing this way out of proportion. John thought Daniel probably just didn't want to be late to work. But John was the one that was wrong. Daniel had plenty of time to wake her up and say a proper goodbye. The question is why he didn't do just that instead of leaving early. John and Linda finally reached a diner and walked in. They placed their order and Linda's cell phone started to ring. She gave an apologetic look to John and stepped outside to take the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"You can say that when you learn how to be a fiancé."

"o0o come on…you're really mad at me for trying to get to work on time?"

"No," with that said she hung up the phone.

She walked back in with a smile. _Gosh that felt good. It wasn't very polite to hang up on him like that, but now he sort of knows how I feel. o0o well, I'll talk to him later when he calls, or I'll call. I just want to relax right now. _She sat back down and shortly after the breakfast arrived.

"So was that him?"

"o0o…yea, he just called to say he landed."

"That's all?"

"Well, he tried to apologize, but I don't feel like talking to him right now."

John stopped talking before Linda might blow out her anger on him. From the way he sees it, he thinks that this marriage is over. Since he arrived, she never seemed truly happy that he was here, that he spent his time just to come over and hang with her on Christmas. There was something disturbing her and he didn't know what. The funny thing was that he wanted her to be happy and to rid her of her disturbance, when he was the one that was disturbing her mind.

After thought: um...hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still the same.

Note: Thanks to those who reviewed, you are what gives me the influence to write this story. So thank you again, you guys make my day. Um...i'm sure some of you might like this chapter because it's what you guys have all been waiting for.So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please review.

WARNING

I don't know if we can have profanity in PG stories, so i'm just going to say there is a little bit of profanity in this one. Just making sure that you guys know.

After breakfast, John and Linda went their separate ways. The day went by without any major drama. It was like any normal day, but today was Thursday and you know what that means, Smackdown! was on. Linda turned on the television, jumped on her bed and opened her lollipop. She laid there on her bed just watching the screen. When it got to Daniel's promo, she smiled. She enjoyed seeing him on TV. But when he said what he said her smile turned into a frown. She stared with her mouth hanging looking at the screen, looking at that smug face that was supposed to be her husband soon. _Women, they just want my money. What the hell? When he calls I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Just in it for the money. _She scoffs. _I know it's just a script, but the way he said it and the way he looked, it looked like he actually meant it. Did he mean it? Did he mean for me to see that? _What he said on the screen seemed to really have hurt her. Before she knew it, Smackdown! was over. Her phone rang and she ran to go pick it up.

"Hey," Linda said.

"Hey baby," Daniel replied.

"What was that all about? Did you really mean what you said on-screen? Do you think I'm just using you for your money?"

"No. It was scripted. It was my job, I had to say it," the way Daniel said it didn't make it sound so convincing.

Linda didn't believe him, he just sounded so insincere. She thought _I don't trust him. How can you have a relationship without trust? My worse nightmare is coming true too, we are arguing way too much now. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to always argue and then just set myself up for a divorce. I want one lasting marriage. That is all I want. And with that in mind, she made her decision, one that she will never be able to go back on. _

"Daniel…the engagement…it isn't…I don't think…it's off."

Daniel was stunned. _Did she just call of the engagement?! No, she didn't, no girl will ever call off the marriage on me. What the hell is she thinking! _"The engagement is not off," he said in a menacing tone.

Linda never heard him speak like that before; for once she was actually scared of him. She gathered up her courage and said, "It is off whether you like it or not. I don't want a divorce on my first marriage. I want only one marriage that will last. I don't trust you Daniel and I don't think I will anytime soon. I'm sorry, but the engagement is off. I'm really sorry."

Daniel wanted to say something back when he heard the dial tone. _Fucking bitch! Whatever I want, I'll get. I'm not going to lose her to John or Randy. I've played the nice guy card with her already and she doesn't want it, I guess she wants the evil in me to come out. _He thought with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

Linda was in her room weeping. The way he tried to control her frightened her. She made her decision and she would have to live with it whether she liked it or not. She looked at her left hand finger and just stared at the beautiful engagement ring for a while. _Looks like my happy ending isn't coming anytime soon. _She took off the ring and put it on the bedside table. She slowly cried herself to sleep and then she had a dream. Normally, dreams tell you something right? Well this dream was trying to tell her what was in her heart, and this certain dream contained one main person, John Cena.

After thought: Aww...John and Linda don't meet up in the end, but it will be on the next chapter, i don't know if you guys will hate me on how i'm going to make this story go, but it might come to an end soonand i want it to be different. Not really everyones typical happily ever after, but you'll see. Besides, not much people read this story anyways right? hehe...well please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Linda...still.

Note: Omgosh! Thank You guys soooo much for the reviews! The last chapter had the most reviews from my story ever i think. But thank you guys so much, it made my day. Now i don't know who she should be with, cause people are saying go with Randy and then go with John. If it was my choice i would choose Randy, but for this story i would choose John cause he is such a sweetheart. So iono, please send in a review saying who you want and i guess i'll decide from there.

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face. _That was a nice dream. _She always believed that dreams told the person something they wanted or felt. She went too the bathroom and took a quick shower got dressed in a pink mini skirt with a green off-the-shoulder top. She put on her mascara and a few other make-ups. When she thought she looked good enough she left the room.

She stopped outside a door and smiled at the door. She raised her hand up too knock and suppressed a laugh that came out as a giggle when she heard something crash to the floor. The door opened and a half naked John appeared at the door. He held a look of surprise in his face; she giggled and pushed her way into the room. John tried to stop her, but he was too late. She was in the room open-mouthed with what looked like pain and anger written on her face. He tried to speak, but before he could she was out the door.

She ran out of his room and to the park. She arrived there and sat on the swings. She swung herself while thinking. _How can I be so stupid? I thought that he would wait for me. I shouldn't have been so naïve to think anyone would have waited for me. _She let the tears flow down freely on her face, her mascara now all over her face. She walked back to the hotel and while she was walking back someone had seen her. The person felt bad, they didn't know what happened to her, but she seemed so sad. Linda arrived back in her room and took out a little journal. She only wrote in the journal whenever something she thinks is life altering happens and right now there are big changes.

_Dear Journal,_

_Talk about this book not being long, I made my choice and now I have to stick with it. Well let me give you the update, I called off the engagement and I went to the room of my lover just to see him with someone else. Sometimes I feel like I can never be happy. John was the only one that ever made me feel so giddy. I think I need a vacation. I don't think I can stand being around him, it'll just make my heart ache more. I guess I'll never be able to live my dream, my childhood dream. I lost my knight in shining armor because of my selfish nature. I was selfish wasn't I? I wish something good would just happen to me. _

She was about to write again, but there was a knock on the door. She ended the entry with a sincerely and closed the book. She put it away again and went to get the door. She opened it and was a little surprised.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd drop by, when I saw you today you looked a little sad. Is everything okay?"

"o0o…everything is okay. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks for caring though. It was really sweet of you Randy. So…how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been good. Do you know what's up with John? I mean he doesn't seem like himself. He either seems really mad or really sad."

"o0o…I don't know anything about it. Probably that one chick that was in his room did something."

"What one chick? I didn't see anyone in there when I was there."

"Really? Well she must have left or something."

"o0o…he was with someone else?"

"Yup…I saw it with my own two eyes."

"um…I've got to go. I got some stuff to do still. I hope you feel better soon." He was about to exit the room when his eyes caught sight of something. "What happened to your engagement ring?"

"My engagement ring? o0o… I'm not engaged anymore, I called off the wedding."

"o0o…okay, bye."

"Bye and Randy. Thanks for stopping by," with that she gave him a kiss and closed the door.

Randy tried to figure out what was going on. Everything seemed to have changed in less that a day. But when he thought about it, everything connected together. Linda's engagement got called off, Linda goes to visit John and saw him with another girl leaving John with the girl that he doesn't really want.

After thought: Okay, you're done reading this chapter. Now finally for you to choose who she ends up with. This is your last chance to voice your opinion....again. hehe...And again, thanks for the reviews! I Love You Guys!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: You know it.

Note: 100 reviews! omgosh! i love you guys like crazy! I never thought i would ever get that much! Really thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! You guys made me sooo happy. I know this chapter is short, but i'm on a tight schedule. I have a lot of things to do. My cousins from out of state is coming to stay for a while too soo when everything becomes a little calmer i'll write much more. Sorry for making you guys have such a short read. But yeah...Sorry! Enjoy the read though!

Randy went to his room and lay on the bed opening the TV. He wasn't paying attention to the TV; he had too much on his mind to distract him. _Maybe I can go and be the selfish person, I mean Linda is free now and John seemed to have mess things up. I can take a chance and ask her out, but why don't I do it? Probably because John is my best friend, or probably because she doesn't seem so happy, but normally I wouldn't be that considerate. What happened to me and being the Lady Killer. This one girl couldn't have changed me, could she? _Randy was snapped out of his thinking when hearing a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised and confused.

"Hey, come in. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, I just wanted some company. I didn't feel like being alone and you were the only person I could think of."

"o0o…"

"Are you busy? If you are, I'll just go back to my room and find something to occupy me?"

"Don't be silly Linda. I was just watching TV, nothing big. So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to watch something or just talk?"

"Either is fine. Whatever you chose would be fine by me."

"Okay, let's talk then. I mean, I'm a little confused. Want to fill me in on the things that happened."

"Maybe we should talk about those things. I mean you shouldn't be left out in the dark, so yeah I'll talk about it. What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you start with you calling off the engagement?"

"o0o…ok. I called off the engagement yesterday on the phone. Daniel and I got into an argument and it just happened. I didn't want to end up like my parents. I didn't want to always argue and yell during my marriage. And I sure didn't want my child growing up in a broken family. And after the breakup…he scared me. It seemed like he was trying to control me and he said that the engagement wasn't over. His voice was so demanding and vicious," Linda started sobbing. She didn't want to cry in front of Randy, but after all that has happened she couldn't keep it in. Randy wrapped his arms around her. She felt the warmth of him and she enjoyed it. It felt good to finally be in comforting arms of a person who cares. Randy thought it was nice to have her in his arms. _Right where she belongs. Right in my arms. I never want to let her go. I hope she stays for a while. She makes me feel good and I care about her. I won't hurt her, I could promise her that. I'll be forever faithful too her. _

Her tears were starting to end and she looked up into the face of Randy. She saw his face and it looked like that of an angel. She also saw desire in his eyes. She leaned up and started kissing him. Randy saw the hurt in her eyes when she was crying. When he kissed her he didn't know what to do, so he responded. One thing led to another and soon they were naked with the sheets pulled over them and asleep in each others arms.

After thought: Okay...i thought about it, and i think i'm going to push this to be ending a lot later. I don't want it to end yet. So its going to have more then a few chapters left. Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I will update in around 3 days. Sorry about the length again.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure it's the same as always.

Note: Sorry it took a while for this to be up. I'm really busy around this time. Next week its our final week and i have a lot to do this week. So yeah...sorry again for the delay. On a happier note, thank you guys for the reviews! I would ahve never imagined me getting 100 reviews. I love you guys so much. You guys make my day! You guys rock my socks!

Linda awoke the next day to an arm wrapped around her. For a minute, she didn't know what happened, and then all the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She tried moving a little, but the arm around her tightened its hold. Randy woke up feeling something move around his arms. He opened his eyes and saw Linda trying to leave. He smiled and tightened his hold and closed his eyes.

Linda wanted out of his embrace, although it was comforting, she felt like she made a mistake. She liked Randy, she really did, but it just might be that. She just likes him. She doesn't know her own emotions anymore. She jumps from one guy to the other and now her emotions are splattered everywhere. All her decisions before this could have been reversed, but now what she did was irreversible. She slept with Randy! Although she enjoyed herself, she couldn't push the nagging feeling of regret away. She now knew that she is unstable. Even though she didn't want her parent's fate, it seemed that it was inevitable. She is afraid of commitment and it seems as if she would never be able to have a long-term relationship.

She tried again to get out of his embrace but found herself restrained. Randy found it amusing to see her trying to get away from him. He wanted to see what lengths she'll go to to get out. He was a little surprise when she submitted to his embrace and seemed to fall asleep. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes before getting up. He went to the bathroom to go take a shower so he could start off his day.

Linda awoke again to the sound of the water running. She found herself out of the embrace that she wanted to be out of at first. She wanted to get up, put her clothes on and run but she couldn't. She didn't want to just run out on Randy. She couldn't crush his heart. She saw the face he had on yesterday before their little fiasco, and she could just picture how he would look if she left without a word. She got up from the bed and put on her clothing. She would wait until Randy was finish with his bath before she took her leave.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and saw that Linda was deep in thought. He wanted to go and scare her but thought better of it. He didn't need her being mad at him. Linda snapped out of her thought when she heard someone rummaging through the suitcase. She got up and went over to say good-bye. Before she could leave he gently grasped her hand.

"Please don't go. You make me feel complete. Please stay. I can promise you that I won't hurt you and I'll always be faithful. Please say you'll stay."

She didn't know what came over her but she gave in. She nodded. She stayed where she thought she felt comforted. "Let me get my stuff and I'll sign out of my room. We're leaving tomorrow anyways. I might as well sign out."

He nodded and said, "I'll go with you."

They left the room and headed for Linda's room. Randy was happy, he got the girl, why shouldn't he be happy. But can he actually keep the promise he promised her or will he end up breaking it. He is known for the reputation of being a player, but are those rumors actually true or are those just spread because of jealousy.

Linda finished grabbing all her stuff and checking out. She was in Randy's hotel room sitting on the bed. He was getting ready to go out with her. She was already done and waiting. She didn't know what took him so long because normally girls were supposed to take longer. She finished dressing in the room around 5 minutes ago. The door finally opened and Randy emerged from it. He looked really good in his suit. She smiled and he walked to her with a smile on his face also.

"You look hot," Randy said.

"You don't look so bad yourself stud."

"Ready to go?"

"Been ready, the question is are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

They left with their hands intertwined together. If a person saw from afar it would seem like they were the perfect couple. They looked good together and happy. What more could a person ask for right? So they walked out of the hotel and to the restaurant to eat.

After thought: I know most of you wanted John to be in Randy's place but i thought of another way...soon enough guys. Please be patient. I'm going with this story as best as i can and as fast as i can. I have stuff to do so i'm sorry if it's not up to your speed. I try hard to impress you guys so sorry if i let any of you guys down.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Linda.

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! You will not know how much it motivates me and how much i enjoy them! Um...i know some of you guys probably hate me for not making it John, but you'll see where i'm headed soon enough. I ahd to make it this way so it could be longer just for you guys. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

They finished eating and they were walking around the beach barefooted. They had their hands joint together and they were talking and laughing and it seemed really nice to have a moment like that. The weather seemed to be playing along with them because the wind was blowing ever so slightly. The color of the sky was beautiful and they were just walking. Unbeknownst to them, another person was walking near the beach.

John thought of just taking a walk to rid his mind of everything. He walked around a while and got near to a beach. He thought it would be nice if he and Linda could be here right now walking along the beach. He saw a couple walking on the beach and thought that they looked really nice together, but he wished that they could be Linda and him. As the couple got closer he noticed that it was Randy and Linda. He felt his fragile heart break into millions of pieces. He didn't really like the thought of the couple anymore. But what changed, just the knowledge of knowing who they were. But still if he thought that they looked good from afar, he had to admit that they looked good up close too. _Finally she is happy, and I'm happy for her. They look good together. I'm quite sure he'll treat her right too. I mean he always seemed to have a thing for her. He would always get jealous so he wouldn't lose something as good as her. _He walked away with his heart in the hands of Linda and he seemed sad but content.

Randy and Linda finished up there walk on the beach and headed back to the hotel. Linda looked carefree and she forgot all about everything else. All that was in her mind was basically happiness. And all that came crashing when she saw a note posted at Randy's hotel door. The envelope taped to the door had her name on it. She just froze there, not wanting the letter to be real.

Randy noticed that Linda wasn't laughing anymore and that she just stopped dead in her tracks. He looked ahead of her to see what she was staring at. He noticed an envelope posted on his door with Linda's name on it. His smile faded away.

"You going to open it?"

"I don't want to. I mean, things are starting to become all good. I'm scared that that letter is going to ruin everything."

"If you don't want to open it Linda, you don't have too. We can just throw it away."

"What if it's important?"

"Then you can always open it."

"Yeah, maybe a little later," Linda said while taking the envelope down and putting it away.

They walked into the room and it seemed a little awkward for them both. The silence was unbearable for both of them, but neither knew what to say. Randy was curious as to find out what that letter contained and who sent it, but he didn't want to push Linda into saying anything she didn't want to say. Linda didn't think that he knew where she was and especially didn't think that he would have sent a letter to her. She was curious herself as to what there was in that letter. She wanted to read it now because the thirst for its knowledge was becoming a little too much, but she couldn't read it while Randy was wide awake. She'd have to wait until he was asleep or when he was out to read it.

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Um…yeah sure. What's good?"

"I don't really know. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine I guess," Linda replied.

"How about we skip the movie then? We can do something else," Randy stated in a suggestive tone.

Linda giggled, "What else is there to do Mr. Orton?"

"Anything you want my precious," Randy replied laughing.

"o0o…in that case, I can do with a massage."

Randy laughed hard this time. He slowly approached Linda and kissed her gently. Just when she opened her mouth to allow him entrance he pulled away smiling. She was a little confused at first until she felt him massaging her. She laughed at his little trick. _If he wants to play like that I can too. _She turned around and pushed him onto the bed. She jumped on top of him and gave him a kiss on his nose then moved to his mouth. She felt that he was enjoying himself and she got off him. His face looked like a child that got their candy stolen from them.

After thought: hm...Who could the letter be from? Her and Randy are getting a little cozy. Remember to review guys! Love you guys!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Still the same, nothing changed.

**Note:** Thanks for the review guys! You make my day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You guys don't really get to see the letter, but if you guys want a letter, i'll write one and put it on the bottom of the next chapter. So if you want one, just review saying you want one.

"I'm too tired. Let's get some sleep."

Randy was a little put out, but he had to respect what she wanted so he nodded. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed while Linda just got into bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Randy came out shortly after and just got into bed.

Linda awoke a few hours after and saw that Randy was asleep. She watched his sleeping form and smiled. He looked like a little baby sleeping. He seemed so innocent and peaceful. Her smile faded as she remembered the envelope that was posted on the door at first. _Why did he have to go and send me something? Me and him are through, didn't he get that? I called off the engagement already, we have no relationship anymore. Now the only question I have to ask myself is am I going to close that chapter of my life or am I going to keep it? _She made her decision and got off the bed. She took the envelope with her to the bathroom.

After she finished it she dropped it and sobbed. She felt guilty after what she read. She left the bathroom and wiped her tears. She climbed back into bed. She got around 2 hours of sleep leaving two hours before she had to leave. Randy woke up a little after her and smiled. He liked what he had going. She was his and he didn't want to ever let her go. He got up and went to the bathroom. Randy emerged from the bathroom fuming. He went and pulled Linda away from the suitcase she was packing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Um…I'm packing because I have a plane to catch?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Um…you have to leave too? I mean, Raw isn't going to stay here forever."

"o0o…" Randy forgot that they had a plane to catch and he felt embarrassed that he jumped into conclusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…my head just went blank a minute ago."

"o0o…okay."

She continued packing and he joined in. He had the plane to catch too. Linda needed a bathroom break and went in there. She was about to leave the bathroom when she saw a crumpled paper on the floor. She picked it up and didn't remember crumbling it. AS a matter of fact, she didn't remember throwing it there. Then it dawned on her. _He read the letter! He thought I was going to leave him for Daniel! _Her mind was working a mile per a second. _He doesn't trust me. Even more so, he lied to me. He didn't tell me he read the letter. He didn't ask me anything about it. He just said his mind went blank!_ It was now Linda's turn to come out of the bathroom fuming. She marched up too him and turned him around with the crumpled letter in her hand.

"You read it?"

"It was on the floor…"

"You read it?"

"Yeah…I was just curious Linda."

"Well at least you could have told me the truth. You didn't have to lie about reading it! If you wanted to, you could have even asked about it! It's better then just jumping into conclusions! Daniel is my past; I'm not with him anymore. I'm with you now. I'm not going to keep it from you! All you had to do was asked," Linda said tear starting to form on her face.

Randy felt bad that he lied to her but he didn't think she would be too happy with him for snooping through her stuff, "I'm sorry, I just kind of thought I would lose you. You mean a lot to me and I don't want us to end."

"It's not going to end Randy, just don't lie to me please. I don't want a relationship where we can't be truthful to one another. And I definitely don't want a relationship full of lies. I don't want to be deceived," She said quietly letting the tears flow.

"I'm sorry, I won't lie to you again," He said while pulling her to his embrace.

**After Thought:** Wow...close one Randy! So you guys didn't get the letter, and i'm going to say this again. if you guys want the letter, just review saying so and ill put it after the sfter thought of the next chapter. Thanks guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Still the same.

**Note:** This chapter is longer then most of my other chapters and it has the letter after the after thought. Yup i wrote a letter for you guys. I don't think the letter is that good, but i hope its up to your satisfaction. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"You know the letter, I'm not going to respond to him, he doesn't mean as much to me as you do. He is just a past memory now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't help the fact that I think that you'll leave me. Sometimes I feel that I'm not good enough for you."

"Randy, you were always good enough for me. The truth is I don't know if I'm good enough for you. You seem too good to be true. I don't want any of this to end. I want my fairytale ending and I want it with you."

"You'll always have me. I'm yours and yours to keep. There isn't anyone out there that I think is better then you. This, me and you, it won't end, not anytime soon," Randy said while placing a kiss on her forehead.

She was in his embrace for a while before something popped into her mind, "Omgosh! Randy we need to hurry up, we're going to miss our plane!"

"Oh shoot."

They ran around scrambling to put everything in their luggage so they would make it on time to catch their plane. They made it to the airport just as their plane was being called. They looked to each other and laughed. They were too busy with getting to the airport on time and laughing at their luck that they forgot to check their ticket number until they were walking to the plane.

"We're not sitting next to each other!"

"Hey baby, calm down, it's just going to be one flight. We'll be together when we land. Maybe we can get the person sitting next to you to trade or something."

"Yeah, okay."

They got to Linda's seat and the person next to her hasn't arrived yet. The plane was about to leave and the flight attendant told Randy to take his seat. Randy walked away while looking back and giving Linda a sad face. There was one minute before the plane was to leave and the person next to her hasn't arrived yet. A few seconds later, she heard some yelling and then she saw John walking in the plane. _o0o…John is the one sitting next to me. I guess this was inevitable. We have to talk sometime or another, but I would have chosen much later. I don't know how to tell him about Randy and me. _

John was walking in the plane. _I picked the perfect time to sleep late. I forgot we had to board our plane today. I wonder who I'm sitting next too. _The flight attendant started yelling at John because they were about to take off and he wasn't in his seat. He told her his seat number and she pointed the way there. _Dang that chick is crazy. _He walked to where she pointed and arrived there. He looked at the person there and back to his ticket number and to the place where it told you what seat it was. He frowned a little but put his stuff away and sat right next to her.

"So how are you doing?" Linda asked timidly.

"Fine," John said not really wanting to talk.

"o0o…good then."

Linda didn't know what to say anymore, John didn't want to talk so she wouldn't make the effort then. It was an uncomfortable silence but Linda thought if John could take it then so could she. She wasn't going to make him talk to her.

John felt a little guilt when he heard how she answered him. It wasn't that he was mad at her or anything he just didn't seem to want to talk to her. He didn't want to hear how happy she was because it would break his heart even more then it already was. It was true that he was happy for them, but it didn't help that he wanted the same girl that another man had. But there wasn't anyone to blame but himself right? She wanted him, but when she showed up he was just about to move on and she pulled him right back. Now John was back to square one. _She always wanted Orton anyways. I saw the way she wanted him the first time I met her. She was in lust with him, and now it seems like she was in love with him. I should talk to her, but I don't know if she'll talk to me anymore. _Then a voice inside his head told him that he wouldn't know until he tried so that is what he did.

"How are you doing Linda?"

Linda smiled and replied, "I'm doing well. I'm happy and content."

"Always good to hear. So you and Randy dating now?"

She didn't know how he knew, but she couldn't lie. "Yeah, we are," she said softly.

He smiled, "That's good, you two happy together?"

"Yeah…I'm really happy with him. Sometimes it feels like I'm in a fairytale book when I'm with him. I always wanted a fairytale life. It was always one of my dreams."

"I know."

All she could say was "o0o…"

The plane finally landed and told everyone that they could slowly start leaving the plane. John already had left while Linda was standing in the waiting section waiting for Randy to come out of the plane. She was looking when an arm snaked around her waist and made her jump.

"Randy, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Randy laughed and said, "Sorry babe."

They walked hand in hand to go pick up their luggage. They were joking around and laughing as if they were the happiest people on Earth while John watched from afar. He could hear his heart break a little more and felt one drip of water leak from his eyes.

**After Thought:** Chapter is over. Poor John, always getting his heart broken. Trust me i don't dislike John,I love him but I just have to make him like this. It pains me to hurt him in my story but thats the way it goes. Well yeah, please review and scroll a lil more down for the letter. Don't forget to read it.

_Dear Linda, _

_I know I wasn't the nicest person when we broke up but I wanted to let you know that I was sorry. I had a lot of time to think things over and it seems that I'm miserable without you. I didn't mean what I said on television. It was scripted, I never meant for it to hurt you. You aren't in it for the money or else you'd still be with me. You probably are with John or Randy, but I miss you. I love you and I want you back. When you get this letter, please call me or right back. _

_Love Always, _

_Daniel _


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I only own Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Ana Michelle:** I'm with you. I feel like crying whenever John gets hurt. It isn't so easy to write horrible things happening to him. Thanks for the review.

**Ms.Cena RKO:** The story isn't over yet so you never know what will happen until the ending. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** I'm sorry that they make you sick. I wish that there would be some way to make you feel okay with them. But yeah, thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** It isn't the last chapter, sorry if i made it seem that way, but it isn't. There is still a little more parts too it. Thanks for your review.

**MrsRKOrton:** I know, poor John i feel bad for him. I need to write in something that will help him a little. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** I'm with you on the crying. Thanks for the review.

**Note:**I just thought that the review response seemed more personal, so from now on i guess i'll be doing it. I really do appreciate you guys taking a little of your time to write a review.Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i had fun writing this one.

John walked away sad but happy. He was sad that he didn't have the girl, but happy that she was happy. But could he really keep being just friends with her? It hurts every time he sees them together and yet he says that he is happy. So if he was so happy, why is his heart always cracking and he's left in a state of depression?

"You know I read in some book that it's said that your mood also has an effect on your body. See if you're depressed a lot, your health will start going down. If you are always happy you will be enlightened," Linda said smiling.

Randy stopped his pouting and grinned, "We should never be unhappy then should we."

"No we shouldn't. So what is our plan for today?"

"I was thinking about having a fun day. Maybe do some sports and shopping, a little fun for both of us."

"o0o…yea? What kind of sport do you want to play? Wrestling? Basketball?"

"I can beat you in any sport. I'm a man; men don't lose to women in sports."

"Want to put a wager on that?"

"You're on. We'll play basketball first."

"Fine with me. We going to the park?"

"Yup. First we have to go out and buy a ball though."

So they set off to go buy a basketball and headed to the park to play. Randy was in the lead in the beginning until he thought she would never beat him and started getting a little cocky. She seized that opportunity to start catching up. Size did have its advantage when it came to blocking. But the shorter person also had the agility. In the end it ended up with Linda winning by one point. She grinned and Randy pouted. She linked hands with him.

"Well, at least you still have wrestling to prove yourself right."

"Now you definitely aren't going to beat me at that. That is my sport."

"We'll see. Maybe if you're good you'll get a little treat."

So they set off back to there hotel room where they would play wrestling on the bed. Yeah it is small, but they were just having fun. Randy shut the door behind him and walked to the bed. He sat down while Linda got a drink.

"You want anything to drink hun?"

"No, I'm good."

She walked to the bed a little while later and grinned a mischievous grin. She started to kiss Randy and pushed him on the bed. He was a little confused at first but gave in. When little felt him giving in, she pinned his shoulders on the bed and tapped to three. She got up and smiled.

"I won the wrestling portion too. You really suck at sports do you know that?"

For a minute he was confused until he remembers questioning about the little banging noise. He smiled, "You're clever. You use guy's weaknesses to your advantage. Very smart."

"Well thank you for the compliment. Now it's my turn to enjoy a little fun. Shopping time! And besides, you owe me! You might have a little more fun shopping then playing sports."

"Anything to make you happy. Besides, the wrestling portion wasn't that bad," he said winking.

Linda laughed and exited the room with Randy following behind her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up and linked arms with him. They arrived at the mall and she was dragging Randy around stores. After going to two stores, she felt bad for Randy.

"You're free to go. You can go anywhere you want now. I'll call you when I'm done," She said smiling.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Well, you said this was supposed to be a fun day right, I don't think you're having fun watching me shop all day."

"Okay, fine I'll go, but don't take too long."

"Okay, bye," she said while giving him a quick kiss.

She walked around the mall some more until she reached a store that sold jerseys. She remembered her encounter with John in the other mall. She smiled and said in a voice barely audible "John." She was contemplating buying a jersey for John when she heard a voice behind her.

**After Thought:** She's thinking about John! o0o yea, whose behind her? Hehe...well you'll know next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody but Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Ms. Cena RKO: **I like to think that girls are just as competitive as boys and girls have their talent too. I hate guys who think girls are just there to look pretty. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover: **I should put a little Daniel in here somewhere again huh? Well, i'll look for a place to put him. Thanks for the review.

**Ana Michelle: **I know...i feel for John too. But it goes with the story, so yeah. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton: **Wow...haven't seen you review in like forever, but its great to hear your input. You get to find out whose behind her in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight: **Yay! She won...yea, thanks for the review.

**litachk9: **You didn't sound mean when you said it, i'm just trying to make it so you all enjoy it so it was nice hearing your opinion...sort of. Thanks for the sweet review though. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Note:** If i do a chapter related to Valentine's Day, it might be a little late. But if you guys want it, i'm sure i can link it in somewhere. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"We meet again at this place. What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was…I just…I wanted to buy a jersey for myself," she stammered.

He smiled, he heard her say his name although he was very close to not hearing it, "o0o…then I definitely have to go in and see which one you are choosing."

"Um…I think I'll pass on buying a jersey for now. It's not like I need it," she said.

"Come on…it's not everyday I get to see you, a girly girl, willing to wear a jersey."

"True…so we should just leave. I have other stuff to buy."

"And you need those things?"

"Y…"

He smiled, "Don't try lying; you were never good at it. Besides your face is proof enough that you don't need all the stuff you bought and are going to buy."

Her face turned a darker shade of red, "What's that suppose to mean? A girl just can't shop for pleasure."

"o0o…a girl can shop, but you're a different story. You practically buy everything you think is cute. You have way too much stuff."

"Says the guy who has millions of jerseys."

"You see, I actually wear them. You just leave them lying around because you happen to not like them anymore."

She was about to argue again but what he said was true. She lost to him. "Ok fine you win. I overbuy a little."

"A little?"

"Ok…fine I overbuy a lot."

"That is much better. So we getting you the jersey now or when I drag you into the store."

"Hey John, it's like you said I'm not going to wear it right? So what is the point of buying it?"

"Well, in case you forgot, you said you wanted one."

She blushed a little harder. She did use that as a cover-up and John obviously didn't believe her. He was just torturing her now. He was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She mouthed a small 'sorry' and looked to see who was calling.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you done yet?"

She looked at John and gave a little frown, "Yeah, I'm done."

"Where are you at, I'll meet you there."

"Well, I'm at one of the stores selling jerseys."

"o0o…I see you. I'll be down there in a sec."

Linda started to get a little nervous. John was right next to her, but when she turned around he was gone. She looked to her right and saw him walking away with his shoulders slouched down a bit. She felt bad, she never got to spend anytime with him anymore and this was just a little encounter. They were having fun and her cell phone ruined it. She was caught up in her thoughts that she forgot that her cell phone was still on until Randy tapped her on the shoulders.

"Babe?"

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there."

"Well, at least say bye next time before you do that. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Want to help me get my stuff?"

He looked at her with her angelic face on and looked at her stuff, "You need to find another person who loves you enough to carry all your stuff because that is a lot," Randy joked.

"o0o…I'll just go find some random person now. I'm sure some people will be glad to help," Linda replied back.

"I was kidding babe. These bags are nothing."

She laughed and helped with carrying a couple of bags on one arm, she used her free arm to put it around Randy's waist. She was walking when something Randy said at first stood out in her mind now, Randy just said love. _Omgosh! He loves me? Was he just joking or did he actually mean it? Please don't let it be a joke because I think I'm falling for him._

**After Thought: **Omgosh! She's falling for Randy...again. I hope Randy does love her though. Anyways, please review and i hope you guys enjoyed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I own noone but Linda

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**litachk9:** Hehe...we would all love to have John! Haha...thanks for the sweet review. smiles

**Ana Michelle:** John will get his happiness soon enough. I know, i feel so horrible for making John suffer. Thanks for the review smiles

**Cleo Orton:** Yeah, i'm thinking about giving them some time together...so who knows, it might happen. Thanks for the review. smiles

**randy-john-lover:** Hehe...who can resist the legend killer? Definitely not me. Thanks for the review. smiles

**Note:** I'm spliting the valentine's day to two chapters, so this is the first part of the valentine's day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, not so much romantic stuff is happening in this chapter, but next chapter...is going to be totally different.

They arrived back at the hotel and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Linda still had thoughts of what Randy said, but Randy appeared to think nothing more of it. But the truth was, Randy did think of it. He did love Linda, but was he really ready to commit? Cana person so young and good looking be ready to give everything up just for one girl? And the final question is…

"Hey babe, you want to call room service or go out to eat?"

"Um…" Linda said while walking to the window. The weather was beautiful today, "I think we should go out. I want to get out of this hotel," she smiled.

"Okay…where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine. As long as I'm with you, everything is good."

They left the room shortly afterwards and found a pretty little restaurant that had dim lights and candles everywhere. There were vases of roses on each table, and the craftsmanship of the chair was elegant. It was a quiet environment with a few couples talking and eating. They ate and had small talk. Linda wanted to go somewhere but she didn't know where she wanted to go. Then she remembered what she loved doing, bowling!

"We have to go bowling!"

"Bowling?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, bowling. Just because I'm a girly girl doesn't mean I don't enjoy playing stuff."

"I never said that, I just never knew you liked bowling."

"Well, now you do. Let's go."

They left the restaurant and headed to go bowling. When they arrived back at the hotel, they both were tired from laughing at one another trying to knock the pins down. They quickly got into bed and fell asleep. Linda awoke the next morning thinking about the day. Today was February 14th. It was Valentine's Day. She bought Randy a Rolex and a box of candy, and now she wondered if Randy forgot that today was Valentine's Day.

Randy awoke and wrapped his arms tighter around Linda's waist. _Today is Valentine's Day; I have everything planned out perfectly. All I have to do is wait and see everything take place. I hope she likes surprises because she is going to get a lot of them today. _He smiled at what he had in store for her. Indeed, today was going to be a special and unforgettable day.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go for a walk so I'll be back a little later."

"o0o…ok, yeah sure. I'll see you a little later."

Randy left the room and the door clicked shut. _Guess he forgot about Valentine's Day. o0o well, it's just a day right?_ _There never really was anything special that happened to me on this day so why do I feel so sad? _Before she could think anymore, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and a guy was standing there with red roses.

"Are you Linda?"

"Um…yea, is that for me?"

"Yes it is, here you go."

"o0o…thank you, may I ask who it's from?"

"I'm not sure, some guy ordered it and told me to deliver it, there is a little card on the roses though. Have a nice day and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

She closed the door and set the roses on the table. She was about to look at the card when there was another knock at the door. She went to go answer the door and saw another guy standing there with now pink carnations.

"Is there a Linda here?"

"Um…yeah, that would be me. Are you sure that that is for a Linda?"

"Yup, a guy ordered it and said this room."

"o0o…ok thanks. Do you know who sent it?"

"No, but if it helps there is a card in there. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

Linda was now really confused. She walked to the table where the roses were and set the carnations down. She was about to look at the carnations card when there was another knock at the door. _More flowers? Man, whose sending them? Couldn't Randy have sent them at once instead of making these people deliver it millions of times?_

"Thanks for the flowers, is there a card with it?"

"Yeah, it's in with the flowers."

"Thank you and have a Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

She went to the table and thought that it was finally over when another knock came at the door. She started to get irritated. She didn't get to see the flowers and the daffodils that just came were gorgeous. She opened the door and smiled, she was sure this was the last one because it was her favorite. The guy was standing there holding lavender colored lilies.

"Are you Linda?"

"Yes I am. Are those for me?"

"Yes, and there is more."

"More? More of what?"

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day."

"o0o…you too."

She set the lilies inside the room and took the bear and chocolate from the delivery guy. She smiled, _God…Randy didn't forget about Valentine's Day. Wow! This was way more then I bargained for. Okay, now to read my cards. _She brought the lilies over where the other flowers were. She started from the one that arrived the earliest to the latest. She read the card with the roses and it wasn't from Randy. It was from…Daniel. The roses were pretty, but she didn't want to be with Daniel anymore, he was her past and just her past. She put the roses aside and looked at the carnations. She read the card and it again wasn't Randy, now it was from Adam. Now she was beginning to wonder if Randy sent her any flowers. She looked at the lilies and thought that Randy sent those, but when she read the card for the daffodils, she was mistaken. Randy sent her the beautiful daffodils. So if Daniel sent the roses, Adam sent the carnations, and Randy sent the daffodils, who sent the lilies, the bear, and the chocolates? She read the card and a smiled appeared on her face, she should have known that out of all people, he knew the most about her. But since she was with Randy, wasn't Randy supposed to have full knowledge of her?

**After thought:** I putdifferent flowers because i didn't want it all to be similar because that's kind of redundant. Besides, the more kind there is the prettier the flowers are. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**randy-john-lover:** I'm so sorry about not putting who sent the flowers and stuff. I thought i did. And yeah, it was John. Thansk for the review.

**Ms. Cena RKO:** Hehe...maybe you're all knowing. Anways, thanks for the review.

**gurl42069:** yeah, She does have a good start. Guess your valentine's day didn't go so nice? Anyways, thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Yeah, she is lucky. I'm so sorry about not putting John's name there. It was John. I would have jumped up and down with excitement too. Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Well, here is the second part of Valentine's Day. After your done reding, scroll down and you'll see a picture of something. Don't want to spoil this chapter so yea, that's all i can say.

_Maybe, Randy shouldn't have full knowledge of me, but shouldn't he know me better then John does. Speaking of John, I wonder what he's doing today. o0o well, Randy should be home soon. I should get all dressed up today. Today is the day to impress right? Well, not really but it's the time to spend with the people you love, and I want to look pretty._ She went to go find a dress that would suit the occasion. She wanted a pink dress to wear and she wanted to get her nails done. _I don't think Randy will mind if I step out for a bit. Anyways, he is gone for his walk isn't he? Why is his walk taking so long anyways? _

She dressed casually and went out to go shopping. She was going to go find her perfect dress and then get her nails done. By the time she was done, she would be satisfied with how she looks. So she went to the mall and found the perfect dress. It cost 1487.23, but who cares right. She wanted to look great today. She went and got her nails done in a color that matched her dress. After she was done, she went back to the hotel. She stopped by Victoria's room so she could change in case Randy was already in there. She wanted to look beautiful for him. She finished up with her dress and make-up and said her thanks while leaving. She slid the key through her room and opened the door.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

She walked in and saw flower petals all over the room and candles lit all over the place. Randy was standing there in a tuxedo looking happy but a little angry. She was wondering why he looked a little angry but a voice stopped her train of thoughts.

"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself Hun."

"Well, would a beautiful lady such as yourself be willing to go out to dinner with me?"

"I would be pleasantly pleased to go anywhere with you," she said smiling.

He smiled and walked over to her. He gave her a brief kiss and entwined their fingers together. _He remembered after all. _He walked her down to the lobby and out the door where a limo was waiting. She smiled inwardly thinking how well this day has already been, but then she thought about the flowers. She didn't want to think about that so she pushed the thought away. The limo arrived outside a restaurant. They walked in to a gorgeous restaurant. Randy seemed to have arranged everything ahead of time, because once again there was a bouquet of roses on her hands. She smiled and walked with Randy to their table. Midway dinner, they were having fun and laughing, the next event took Linda by total surprise. Randy was down on one knees with a velvet box in his hands. The boxed open and a 14 k yellow, diamond cut heart shape ring was in front of her. She was speechless when she saw the ring.

"Linda, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Your wife?"

She didn't mean to sound so negative, but she was so surprised. In front of her was the man she always wanted with a ring that was absolutely gorgeous. She wanted to know if it was real. She wanted to know if everything was real.

"Yeah, my wife. Today is the day you're supposed to show your love, and the person I love is in front of me. So will you please marry me?"

"Randy, I will. Yes! I'll marry you!"

Randy was surprised. He didn't think that he could score such a great girl. He just hoped that he would be able to keep her. Randy put the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. They didn't have to go and adjust the size. They finished up there dinner and took the limo back to the hotel. They were making out when a knock interrupted them. Linda got up and fixed herself and went to answer the door. What she didn't expect was the person on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the day you spend with your love ones. It just so happens to be you."

"Well the feeling isn't returned both ways. Now will you please leave?"

"No, Linda I need you back. It's driving me nuts not being able to be with you. I miss you, a lot."

"NO! Please, just leave. I'm engaged now; don't start up trouble for me please."

Randy heard Linda yell and decided to go see who was there. When he got there, his handsome face merit a frown. "What do you want Daniel?"

"I want my fiancée back."

"Ex-fiancée. She doesn't want you so why don't you just leave. She's engaged to me now."

Daniel knew he wouldn't get anywhere here so he made his exit but not before saying, "You'll get what's coming for you slut and you will to legend killer."

**After thought:** Gosh, Daniel is so mean! John isn't in here and i'm sorry, but he'll play a big role soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review.

Well, if you want to see the ring, you can do so by click here.

http:img. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I still only own Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** Sorry, i posted the link and i thought it worked, well i took your advice and put it in my profile. Thanks for the review and telling me.

**litachk9:** Hehe...i'm sure everyone would love to kidnap...i mean borrow him. Hehe...Thanks for the review.

**April Orton:** I know John wasn't in the last chapter, but he talks in this one. Plus, he's in the next chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**Ms. Cena RKO:** I'm sure you're going to like Dan after what he does. Hehe...Thanks for the review.

**rkofreak-04:** Well, you'll find out if she goes on with the marriage or not soon probably. Thanks for the reviews! You made my day!

**viper-sa:** Hehe...yea, Daniel needs his butt-kicked for that. Thanks for the review.

**Jen105:** I didn't really want him to propose yet, but i wanted to speed this up a little. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** Will he find out that Randy and Linda are getting married? Hehe...thanks for the review.

**gurl42069:** Hehe...tough girl aren't you. Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Well sorry about the ring picture. But if you go to my profile, the site is there. Sorry about that, i didn't know it didn't work.

Linda awoke the next day and smiled. She rose her left hand up and watched the diamond shine in the sun. She turned and smiled at Randy. She went and kissed him on the lips and he awoke from his sleep. He kept the kiss going and when they pulled apart he smiled.

"Well good morning to you too Mrs. Orton."

It sounded weird at first, but she sort of liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth, "Indeed it is a good morning."

They were getting ready when Linda remembered about John's valentine gift to her. She wanted to spend some time with him seeing as he did get her something. She kind of thought about spending time with the people that gave her gifts but then it hit her that the only one she wanted to spend time with was John. She wanted to spend time with John but she wondered how Randy would react to it. _He should trust me right? I trust him. It's not like me and John is going to do anything. We're just going to hang out. I'll call John and make some plans then I'll tell Randy about it. _She picked up her cell phone and found John's number. She dialed it and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, it's me Linda. I just want to say thank you for the valentine gifts. It was really sweet of you."

"o0o, no problem. So what did you do for Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing really, I just went out to dinner with Randy. That's about it."

"o0o, cool."

"Well, the reason I called was to ask if you wanted to hang out someday."

"With Randy too?"

"No, just me and you."

John was a little surprised, "o0o…yea, sure."

"Well, when are you free?"

"Um…on Saturday, cool with you?"

"Yeah, Saturday sounds great."

"Okay cool."

"Well, I gotta go now John so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, peace."

She hung up the phone and smiled. _Only 4 more days. _She forgot that she was supposed to get ready until she saw Randy standing there with his suit. She put on a questioning look for a moment and wondered where they were going. Raw was yesterday and they don't have work today so why was he dressed up.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Um…where are we going exactly?"

"I thought we should go to Smackdown! and visit the superstars there. We haven't been able to catch up with any of them."

"o0o…well, you could have told me that at first. Hold on, I'll go find something to wear."

"Okay, and who were you just talking to?"

"o0o…no one you know."

"Okay."

She walked away and got ready to dress. She realized that the day was just starting and she already lied twice. She lied to Randy about who she was on the phone with and she lied to John about what she did on Valentine's Day. They were going to Smackdown! today and John would be there. He would notice the ring on her finger and he probably wouldn't hang with her on Saturday anymore. If she took off her ring, Randy would know that something was wrong. So either way, one person would be mad at her. She dressed up in a black halter top dress, nothing fancy. Besides, she didn't have anyone to impress right? She already had a fiancée.

She walked out to find Randy sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He looked so bored.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked.

"It seems that if I take another minute, you'll die of boredom and I wouldn't want that, would I?"

Randy laughed and led her to the door. They exited and took Randy's rental to the arena. They arrived at the arena and Randy said that he was going to go see his friend Mark Jindrak. Linda was walking to go talk to some Divas when a voice stopped her.

"Linda!"

**After thought:** Who stopped her? And is John going to find out she's engaged? Please Review and hope you enjoyed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Discalimer:** Still the same, like always.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**litachk9:** Wow...i never had anyone beg for me to do anything. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** Yea...John does has to know. He'll find out one way or another. Thanks for the review.

**Ms. Cena RKO:** You can find out if it's John by reading this chapter. Sorry if I put you into confusion. Hope it gets clearer for you. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** yeah...John would be to obvious. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton:** It's okay, i just miss hearing your feedback. Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Um...nothing really to note on. But thank you very much to the reviewers.

She turned and saw the one person she didn't want to see, "What do you want Daniel?"

"Just wanted to talk, nothing else."

"Yeah…sure, I gotta go now. I have other people to see."

"Did you tell John yet?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'll take that as a no, but do you think that when you tell him, he's going to be absolutely thrilled?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm not going to lose to the "legend killer"."

Linda was confused about what Daniel was saying. Why would he bring John up? She didn't want to tell John because she was afraid that he would befriend her for lying to him, but Daniel couldn't have known that? What if Daniel told John? Now, she would really have to tell him. She didn't want John hearing it from Daniel of all people.

She walked a few more steps and another voice called out to her, "Yo, it's my best friend! She didn't even bother to tell me."

"John! What's up!"

John was still a good distance away and she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that she was engaged yet. She took off her ring and put it in her pocket. He reached her and gave her a huge hug.

"So why are you here, you never go to any Smackdown! shows?

"Well, why are you always here? You're not on Smackdown!"

"Well, I use to work here. Just seeing how different the environments are from each other."

"o0o…"

"You never answered my question, why are you here?"

"What, you aren't glad to see me? That hurts John," she said while clutching her heart.

"Ah…I see what you're trying to do, you trying to change the subject."

"No, never."

John was about to say something when he heard Linda's name called out. He turned to see that it was none other than Randy Orton. _What happened to our friendship? We rarely ever talk anymore. I'm sure it couldn't all be for Linda, could it? _Randy walked up and placed his arms around her waist, making John feel a little uneasy.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Nuttin' much, what about chu?"

"I'm cool, just want to see how my **fiancée** is doing," Randy said making sure to make the fiancée part loud and clear.

"Fiancée?"

"Yeah, the girl with us right now."

"Since when?"

"Since Valentine's Day Cena."

Linda stood there and didn't say a word while they had their conversation. She looked down because she didn't want to see the look of disbelief that she knew would be on John's face. She heard footsteps and knew John had left. She looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Wait John, it's not like that."

"Hey Linda, you're going after him?" Randy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't want to part with him like that."

"What is up with you two…?"

He didn't complete his question because she was already running to catch up with John. She caught up to John seeing as he only walked away. She was catching her breath while her tears fell freely. She didn't know what to say but luckily John said something.

"Thanks for lying and letting me hear it from him!"

"Please don't yell, I was going to tell you…"

"Yeah, when? Probably on the wedding day because you can't push it any further right? Oh wait no; you can, probably after I hear it from everyone else. I asked you what you did on Valentine's Day and you said nothing special. Do you want to get married to him?"

She didn't answer and looked down. He just walked away. She heard the footsteps and knew she couldn't stop him, but she had to ask a question.

"Are we still on on Saturday?"

He turned and look, "We'll see."

She walked back a little depressed and tried to find Randy. She didn't find him where she had run off so she decided to go visit some of the divas first. She got to the women's locker room and made small talk with everyone. She felt a little out of placed because all of them were so cheery and she was just depressed. So after a while she said her good-byes and left. She went to find Mark Jindrak thinking that Randy would be there.

She found Mark in the catering room and saw Randy sitting at the table too. But they weren't the only ones at the table. At the table were some chicks hanging around them. At first she thought that they were there for Mark and Randy said that he was taken, but when she moved one foot, one of the girls went and moved their finger down Randy's chest. She saw the little smirk on Randy's face and saw that he wasn't going to pull away. She saw Mark giving Randy a disapproving look while Randy just shrugged it off. Her blood started to boil. _How could he think that I'm cheating on him when I see him there with that little…_She didn't finish her thought when she saw Mark looking over and saw the glint in her eyes. He went to tell Randy and Randy looked. She saw the look on his face; it was that of a deer caught in headlights. That look just brought the conclusion of he didn't want her to see it, but she did. Linda ran out of the room crying. She arrived with Randy, but she didn't want to leave with him. Smackdown was ending so everyone was crowded around the hallways. She ran and bumped into a few people but she didn't care. She had to get out of there. When she reached the outside parking lot, she searched around for a familiar face, if she didn't find one she would run a block and call a cab. She scanned the parking lot and her eye stopped at one person.

She ran up to him and collapsed in his arms. She cried in his arms for a while before looking up. John Cena had a confused expression written on his face. He was about to leave when all of a sudden someone was collapsing in his arms. He saw that it was Linda and grew concerned. He asked her if she was okay and what happened.

"Can you please give me a ride to the hotel?" was all Linda said.

**After thought:** Hmm...will John give her a ride? Aww...what's going to happen to Linda and Randy? If you took time to read please take a little more time to review. o0o yea, i'm posting up a new story to, if you have some time read it and tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** It's still the same, i'll let you know when it changes.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**randy-john-lover:** I don't think John is that mean to not give her a ride...do you? Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review.

**Ms. Cena RKO:** Thanks, my new story is up if you didn't check it out yet. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

**wrestlenascargirl:** Thanks for the sweet comment. This isn't a sequel though, i don't know if i'll make one for it. But i'll be sure to leave the ending at a place where there can be a sequel.

**litachk9:** Yeah...Randy is a bad egg. lol. I'm glad you feel special. Everyone should feel special. Thanks for the review.

**April Orton:** Everyone seems to be happy with this chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**rkofreak-04:** I know! I guess some people just have insecurities. I for one know i have some. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton:** lol. Yup, bad Randy. Who knows what will happen now that feelings are everywhere. Thanks for the review.

Note: I sped this update up a little bit because i love you guys. You guys are such great reviewers. You are my inspiration. -smiles-

"Is this some act just to make me hang wit you on Saturday?"

"No, please just help me get out of here and fast."

"What about Randy?"

"Please stop asking so much question, are you going to give me a ride or not?"

"Yeah, get in the car."

She got in the car and he went in right after her. They were off before Randy could see them and accuse her of "cheating". John was feeling kind of bad about asking her so many questions at first when she didn't want it. She just wanted to get out of there and he bombarded her with questions.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious as to why you're so sad."

"No, I'm sorry, for not telling you about my engagement and for being so demanding. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Well, now that we're out of there, care tot ell me why you were crying?"

"I think Randy was going to cheat on me."

John had thought he heard wrong. He looked over for a brief moment and saw Linda putting her face in her hands. _How could anyone ever want to cheat on her? She's great in many ways. She's nice, caring, smart, everything you could want in a girl. Now I feel like a butt. _He didn't know what to say to her, she was hurting and he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He wanted to go find Randy and introduce him to his fist. And then something clicked into John's head. _If Randy wants to hang out with girls, then she should hang out with guys. I guess I'll do it on Saturday, just to cheer her up. Plus, I know we won't do anything._

They reached the hotel and Linda said her thanks before walking away. John didn't want her to have to walk alone or be alone, but he doubt she would want company. He ran up to her and told her he was only walking her to her room and then he would leave after that unless she wants otherwise. He just wanted her to be safe and happy. When they got to the door she slid the key on the door and put it slightly ajar.

"Well, now that you're here, I will leave you alone now…o0o by the way, Saturday is on," he said with a smile.

Linda couldn't help but smile, but as he walked away the smile disappeared, "John!"

He turned around and looked at her. There were a few minutes of silence before she hesitated and said thanks again. What they didn't know or see was that Randy was seething with anger behind a wall. _John cannot have her! She's mine. I know I screwed up, but its one mistake, no one is perfect! _He went to walk off the anger before he did something he would regret. Fifteen minutes later, he walked back to the hotel room that he shared with Linda and opened the door.

Linda heard the door open and feigned sleep. She didn't want to talk to Randy right now, but she didn't want to leave him either. He didn't do anything wrong yet, and that was all the more confusing. Is he going to do something wrong if she stays with him? That question goes through her head and confuses her more and more.

Randy went to the bathroom to remove his clothes before going to bed. He felt like an idiot for hurting her. He just couldn't help but feel threatened by John. He wanted the nagging feeling of her being deceitful to leave his mind, but it seems to be permanently glued on. His mind knows that she wouldn't hurt him, but his heart wasn't so sure. He left the bathroom and stood at the door looking at her. She seemed so peaceful and innocent like an angel. Watching her lie there on the bed made him relax. He walked over to the bed and lied down. He turned and wrapped his arms around Linda protectively.

Tears started to flow down Linda's face. She hoped the tears would stop before it would wake up Randy if he was asleep. But the way he held her, made her feel comforted. She didn't want to lose that and the thought of someone else being held by him the same way he was holding her devastated her. She never wants to lose him, but she had a feeling that this all would come to an end. She hoped that this time, she would be wrong and nothing would mess this up. But she knew she was wishing for a lot if she wanted a little fairy tale life, she knew no one could ever give her that.

**After Thought:** So, wasn't my longest chapter, but i hope next chapter is longer. Thanks again for the reviews and i hope you guys enjoy. Review this chapter too. -wink-


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** It's still the same. Don't you think this is a waste of space?

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**randy-john-lover:** Thanks for the sweet-kick-ass review!

**shinebright-starlight:** John probably could, but the question is will he. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Some people are just naive to love the people that hurt them most. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton:** Hehe...great questions. I guess to find out, you have to keep on reading.Thanks for the review.

**Note:** I am soooo sorry about the late update. I just got home from UCi, it was so tiring. I wanted to go to sleep, but i pushed myself to do this update for you guys so i hope you guys enjoy and give me the satisfaction of your review? I'm only in high school after all, i'm not that versatile yet.

The next morning, Linda awoke feeling lonely. Randy seem to have been up because there wasn't an arm around her. She got up and went to the restroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower before starting the day. While she was getting dressed, she thought _one more day._ It was one more day until she spent the whole day with John. She was about to reconsider because of how Randy was behaving, but she remembered she hasn't spent anytime with John in a long time and she really wanted it. John had finally agreed to it, probably out of pity, but he still accepted her offer. She was finding a way to tell Randy and not get him too worked up about it. He should trust her right? Plus, she wasn't going to do anything with John; she loved Randy and only him right?

She looked around the place they were staying at and couldn't find Randy. She gave up and figured she'd go shopping. She didn't feel like going to the mall by herself and since Smackdown! was in town, she figured she would call Torrie and invite her along. Torrie agreed to go because she missed being able to talk with Linda like old times and said that she would come pick Linda up in around a half hour.

Linda got in the car with Torrie and they were off to the mall. This time, Linda could handle the cheerfulness, after all, she was going to be hanging out with her bestest friend tomorrow. They laughed, giggled, talk, and did everything teenage girls would do. They arrived at the mall, linked arms and walked in laughing. _God, it's been too long since I had a fun day with someone. It seems that all the drama has consumed me into becoming a boring person. Having Torrie around sure brightened up my day so far. _

"So, Torrie which places do you want to hit first?"

"Pac Sun!" They both cried in unison. It was their favorite place to shop at, and Linda almost forgot that.

They walked to Pac Sun and when they reached there, they ran around like little children in a candy shop. They tried on mini skirts, tanks, sweatshirts, sandals, sneakers, handbags, sunglasses, earrings, and almost the whole store. They finished up there shopping in there and each had four bags. They laughed and left. Now that they had there everyday clothes finish, they went to go and find clothes for special occasions. They found a store that sold beautiful dresses for special occasions. They walked in and slowly looked around.

"Hey Linda, what's the deal with you and John?"

"Nothing is up with me and John. Did you forget that I am still with Randy?"

"I'm just saying, you guys look cute together and he seems to like you."

"I don't think John likes me," she said while holding onto a pastel green dress she just found.

"Well, you might be blind to it, but everyone else sees it," Torrie said picking out a baby pink dress.

"Torrie, nothing is going to happen between me and John as long as me and Randy are together. You know I love Randy, and plus, I'm not a kind of girl to cheat. I know how it feels to be cheated on and it's not fun."

"I know you love Randy, but I also think you like John too. It'd be tough if they made you do an ultimatum. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know you mean well Torrie, but I'm just going to deal with this one day at a time. This whole drama is hurting my head."

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

Linda squirmed a little, "I have plans…with John."

"With John!"

"Chill Torrie, I haven't hung around with him in a long time, I figured I'd spend a day with him."

"Well, what about Randy?"

"He should trust me."

"I mean did you tell him yet?"

"I'm going to, tonight."

"I think you shouldn't go tomorrow."

Linda started to get a little irritated, "Torrie I can make my own decisions. I want to hang out with him tomorrow. Nothing is going to happen."

"I have a bad feeling about this, but it's your life I guess."

They paid for the dresses they picked and left. They exited the mall and decided they should get back. Linda forgot to leave a note for Randy so she figured she might as well go home early. They left and made plans for a double date tonight.

**After Thought:** Thanks for your patience with me, and again i'd like to say sorry about the long wait. I wonder when she'll tell Randy and how he'll react? Hehe...well, it'll all be in the next chapter, hopefully. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**litachk9:** I love degrassi! That's a good show. Sorry abotu making you wait so long. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** No problem. I feel this way is a better way to connect with people reading you story. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton:** I can imagine what he'll do to. I should imagine it huh? I am the writer after all! lol. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the sweet review!

**Note:** Sorry i ahven't been updating in my regular routine, but i just have been busy. I'll get back to my regular routine soon enough.

Linda arrived back at the hotel to a pacing Randy. She wondered what was going on that made him seem so mad. She was certain that the something he was mad at was her. She must have done something wrong.

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and asked, "Hey Randy, you okay?"

He turned around and had a weird look in his eyes, I never seen that look before and I didn't know what it means. "You finally decided to come home? Where were you? Did you even bother to leave a note? You were probably out with John huh, payback. Daniel called and said you went out with someone," cried Randy.

Linda scoffs and says, "Just because I went out with someone doesn't mean it has to be John! I have friends that are girls too in case you didn't know. I'm sorry that I forgot to leave a note or something behind, but I was bored so I called Torrie to see if she wanted to go shopping." She saw the disbelief written on his face. "Yeah, the person I went out with was Torrie. You know her right, if you don't let me fill you in. She is a FEMALE. Need I say anymore? I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing when not to long ago you didn't pull away from a girl! And to top it all off, you believed Daniel over me! I don't know what's up with you lately Randy, but you gotta learn how to trust me. Without trust, there is no relationship. We're getting married soon, and you believe that I would cheat on you. I'm still with you after I saw you with that chick! I'm loyal to you, but can I say the same for you?"

Linda started to get teary eyed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't want to really see him now. She contemplated calling Torrie and canceling there date, but the phone was outside and she didn't really want to leave the little independent space she had right now.

Randy was standing at the spot where Linda left him speechless. He forgot about that one girl that made Linda run away from him. He felt like an idiot, but when he received that phone call from Daniel saying that she went out with someone while laughing his blood just started to boil. He jumped to conclusion when he shouldn't have, she never gave a reason for him to do so, and so why was he so jumpy? He knew why, he was jealous of the relationship John has with her. He wanted all of her, but he knew he would never be able to get it. He had to find a way to make it up to her.

**After thought:** Sorry about the length, but i have to know...are people other then the four that review all the time still reading this story? Um, even if it is to say update soon, can you guys submit a review so i know your reading this thing and it isn't a waste of my time to continue this. Thank you. And special thanks to those who stuck with this story for so long.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Still the same.

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**randy-john-lover:** yup, trust is everything. Thanks for the review.

**Ms. Cena RKO:** Well, only time will tell if she will.Thanks for the review.

**viper-sa:** Thanks for sticking with the story. Also, thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the sweet review!

**HBKrazy:** Thanks for thesweet review!

**litachk9:** Guys always assume the girls do something, but most of the time...it's always the guys. Thanks for the sweet review!

**cenachick:** Hehe...i wish too! Thanks for the review!

**Note:** Okay, this chapter is way longer then the one before it! yay! Okay, thanks for responding...i thought this story lost interest. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it could be a turning point wink

Linda's cell phone rang and since she was still inside, he decided to pick it up. The caller id showed that it was Torrie and it only made him feel a little worse about himself. When he grabbed the phone, he wondered if Linda would be mad at him for picking up her phone. He couldn't just leave it ringing though and he doubt she would come out. So he made his decision and picked it up.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey…Randy? Is Linda there?" Torrie asked.

"Um…she's in the restroom right now. Do you need me to tell her something or is it important and you want her to call you back?"

"No, I was just wondering if you guys were still going to go out with Billy and me."

Randy saw this as his opening to make up to her, "sure…yea, we're still going."

"Alright great, well you have any suggestion of where you want to eat or am I just going to make reservations at a random place?"

"You can pick anywhere."

"Alright, is Linda okay with that?"

"Yeah…probably."

"Okay, I'll call you later with the details. And I'll see you later."

"Bye."

They hung up and he had a smile on. It seemed like he could fix all this after all. He forgot that she was mad at him and went to knock at the bathroom door. When he got no reply, he told her that Torrie called about the outing later and that he accepted. Since it seemed that Linda wasn't going to be letting him into the bathroom to take a shower he decided to go take one at Mark's room. He told her that he was going before he left the door.

Linda was sitting on the floor thinking. She still hasn't told him about the John thing and she said she was going to tell him tonight since John and her were hanging tomorrow. But now with this dinner plan, she didn't know when she was going to be back and she had to be back early so she can wake up tomorrow to see John. She can't do anything about it now. Torrie was probably trying to get the best restaurant's reservation so she couldn't change their response. She took the dress that she bought with Torrie that day with her makeup bag and went inside the restroom. She didn't want to see Randy until she really had too. She forgot her curling iron and went back out to get it.

Randy came back and it seemed like nothing change. Linda was still in the bathroom and it was almost time to go. Torrie called and told him that it was going to be at 8 and it was already 7. He went and knocked on the door.

"Linda, you need to get ready. It's almost time to go. Didn't Torrie call you?"

Linda thought that it was about time she talked to Randy. She walked out in her pastel green over-the-shoulder dress. She wore baby blue strappy heels and finished the outfit off with a baby blue handbag. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned to a side with a baby blue flower clip. Randy was speechless when he saw her.

"You aren't the only one that Torrie called."

"Well, I didn't figure you had so much time."

"You need to go get dress. I'll wait."

Randy rushed off and grabbed one of his suits. Randy was in a happy mood because he seemed to think things were starting to brighten up. It was a good thing he stayed at Mark's and talked to him a little before leaving.

They left the hotel and were arriving at the restaurant specified by Torrie. It looked elegant which didn't surprise Linda since Torrie is a high maintenance girl. They walked in and to no surprise Torrie and Billy were already there. Torrie was always a punctual person. They talked, laughed, socialize and had fun during this time. Linda had fun, but she always glanced at her watch because she was scared that time might fly by and she wouldn't be able to hang with John. It was a little rude of her but she didn't think anyone noticed.

Torrie noticed Linda checking her watch around every five minutes and kind of felt bad for her. She knew that she didn't tell Randy yet and she didn't really know if she was going to tell him. It seems that they don't look so close anymore and they had an argument. Sure Randy had his arms around her shoulder, but he doesn't steal glances at her like he use to.

Randy felt Linda's arm moving a lot and decided to see what she was doing. She seem to be either waiting for something or she wasn't having fun. Randy leaned in and asked in a whisper if everything was okay. She nodded and just said she had to be back at the hotel early today she had stuff to do tomorrow. Randy got curious.

"What stuff do you have to do?" He said in a whisper.

"We'll talk about it later, there are people with us."

"No, you can just tell me."

"I said I'll tell you later."

Randy raised his voice, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Torrie saw the look both of them had and knew this wasn't going to be good. Torrie suggested they leave before people stared but Randy yelled at her. She stayed quiet but Linda sent an apologetic face towards her.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" Randy repeated himself.

"I'm going out with John okay! We haven't hung out in like forever and I want to hang out with him," she exclaimed and everyone around started staring.

Torrie tried to calm them down or get them out before they make a bigger scene but she was too late. Randy already had his comment lined up. This was not going to be a good night for them.

"John! I knew it, there is something going on between you two!"

Linda shook her head and slapped him. She started crying and ran out the restaurant. Randy sat there and held his cheek. She could pack a slap when she wanted to and right then, she really wanted too. She couldn't take him always accusing her or the fact that he didn't trust her.

"You know Randy, you should be lucky she didn't throw your engagement ring at you," Torrie said.

**After thought:** Wowies...man, Randy deserve more then a slap! Hehe... so now that you read it please review it. The more you review...the longer it seems to be because i don't want to feed you guys some crappy short stuff. sticks out tongue


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I only own Linda...as always.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** Randy is a little on the mean side. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** hehe...i'd hate to be randy if i was in a situation like that with you, yikes! lol. Thanks for the review.

**rkofreak-04:** He probably does, but she's a nice girl. You'll see how nice she is in this chapter. +wink+ Thanks for the review.

**viper-sa:** Yeah, so true.Thanks for the sweet review.

**Aimz619:** Thanks for reading the story. You liked it right? Well, if you did i'm glad. Wow, 2 days. I guess your commited. j/k.Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** I know he is. Thanks for the review.

**Cleo Orton:** I know...hm...never thought of that. How would it effect her day? Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Well, seems that you guys hate Randy now in this story, but that's okay. you might feel a little bad for him in this chapter? Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!

Randy was walking around and just kept rethinking what Torrie said. _You know Randy, you should be lucky she didn't throw that engagement ring at you. _They were still engage and he couldn't trust her. He knew why he didn't trust her, but he really wanted to. But part of the reason he doesn't trust her is because it was always with John. They had a good relationship going on and he knew John liked her. He probably didn't just like her, maybe even love. Randy knew that he should have let his curiosity slip away, but he just had to question her. He hoped that she would be there when he gets back, but he knows he shouldn't get his hope up too high.

Randy slowly unlocked the hotel room door and closed his eyes and wished that Linda would be in there. He walked in with his eyes close and opened them when his legs gently hit the bed. He breathed in and let it out. She wasn't on the bed, but as he walked himself to the bathroom to get ready to bed, he noticed something. Even though he was being such a jerk to her, she just had to be the nice one. She was sleeping on the couch with one of her coats on top of her. Randy felt bad, he knew that he should be the one sleeping on the couch not her. It seems to be a reoccurring thing with them. Randy would be the jerk and she would be the nice one, how long would she keep enduring the pain he was inflicting towards her before she leaves?

He walked into the bathroom and went in the shower. The water was about to open but there were already drops going down to the tub's floor. Randy Orton was crying. He was scared of losing her, but he seems to be making a lot of mistakes when it comes to her. He just wishes that he wouldn't make any big mistakes especially come tomorrow. She was going out with John, just as friends. He would have to keep reminding himself that, that they were just friends.

As he was walking out, he stood looking down at the couch. He saw that her face still merit water tracks. She just had fresh batches of tears when she got home. He looked away; it hurt him seeing her like that especially when he was causing those tears. He knew she was in deep slumber though since her breathing was normal and the tear tracks weren't so wet. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He was considering sleeping on the couch but since she slept on the couch and left the whole bed for him, he thought that he would sleep on the bed too. Today, he wouldn't be able to have her under his arms and he knew it was his fault. He just felt so cold without her warmth underneath him.

Linda awoke the next day and realized she was on the bed. She was a little confused at first but turned and saw Randy on the other side of the bed. She went and got ready in jeans and a pink halter top with a light jacket. She was about to leave but not before arguing the pros and cons of writing Randy a note. She remembered what happened the last time she didn't write a note, but this was different. He exploded yesterday when she mentioned John. In the end, she wrote a note but didn't mention John's name in it.

"Hey John," Linda said when she arrived at his room.

"Sup. So how did Randy take it?"

"Fine."

John knew she was lying but didn't push her on it, "so you know where ya' want to go?"

"I guess you can pick, anywhere you want. I'll be fine doing anything."

"Well, I heard Torrie talking about your mall trip yesterday so I doubt you will want to go…"

"You would doubt that a girl like me not want to go to the mall? John, girls like me practically want to live in a mall," she said while laughing.

He grinned, "Then to the mall we go."

"You serious? You want to go to the mall with me…I know we bump into each other a lot at the mall, but aren't you not suppose to like shopping?"

"Well, the mall has a place that sells Jerseys so that's probably the only reason I like the mall."

"If you're sure, to the mall we go. I guess we can watch a movie there too."

"Sounds cool."

They left to the mall and it seemed like everything was going to be okay especially with Randy saying that he was just going to remind himself that John and her are just friends. But that was yesterday night, what will he think today in the morning?

**After Thought:** So, she actually went through on going out with John after that little thing cause so much heartache. o0o well, just makes the story a little more interesting huh? I wonder how Randy will react? Until next time i guess...please review, it might speed up my writing +wink+


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Nothing acutally changed.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review.

**viper-sa:** Lying is never good. Thanks for the review.

**randy-john-lover:** Hm...what will randy say or yell? lol. Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** hehe...sorry about the suspense! I hate suspense yet i'm putting you guys through it cause someone said it should have suspense. I hope you don't totally hate me! Well, thanks for the review.

**randylover-no1:** I hope your computer works now. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Thanks so much for the review guys! 200! When i started this and you guys told me i would get 200 reviews, i would have called you guys crazy! But omgosh...thank you guys soooo much!

Randy awoke and saw that he was alone in the bed. He forgot about the occurrence of last night until he saw a note on the table stand. _How could she still have gone when we got into such a huge fight over that? If she can hang around with john today, then I guess I can do the same? _His conscience told him that he shouldn't do it but his pride got the better of him. He took off his engagement ring and left it on the table stand. He went for the shower dressed nicely and looked like a bachelor.

Linda and John have been shopping for a long time. It was five and they had a lot of bags with them, most of them were Linda's though. They were laughing and walking to the theater inside the mall.

"So what do you want to watch?" John asked.

"o0o…we totally have to watch Fever Pitch."

"That is too girly for me."

"Come on John, please," she said as she put on her puppy face.

"Aww…come on now, don't do that."

She kept her puppy face on. "Alright fine, we'll go and watch Fever Pitch."

She jumped and hugged John, "Thank you! I've wanted to watch that for like ever."

"Well I'm glad you're so happy about a movie."

She grinned. It was there turn to purchase their ticket and Linda wanted to hear John say it. He looked at her and reluctantly said Fever Pitch. Linda was about to pay for her own ticket but John stopped her.

"Ladies never pay when there are guys present," he held that true. All the stuff she purchased except for Randy's stuff John had paid for. He was going to pay for Randy's stuff to but Linda had to strongly object to that.

"John, you paid for everything so far. Let me pay something."

"When you're alone or with the other divas you can pay, but not when you're with me."

Linda was going to object some more but the people behind them started getting mad so she said a small ok. They went and watched the movie. It was half way through the movie and she was enjoying it, but John seemed to be bored out of his mind. She started to feel bad so she told him that she didn't like it and they should go watch another movie. He knew she was lying and tried to make her stay saying that he was starting to enjoy it, but she rejected the idea of staying. They left and went to watch the ring two. The movie scared the heck out of Linda and seemed to amuse John on how she would always jump and cling to him. It reminded him of his first day with her except it wasn't him she clinked to it was Randy. That brought him back and reminded him that they should go back. When the movie finished they went to grab take-out and ate it on the drive back.

She was laughing and joking around with John and the elevator finally stopped at her level. She didn't want to leave because she was having such a good time but every day has to come to an end. John was holding her bags and she was holding Randy's. When they got to the door, they heard weird noises inside. She was a little confused and checked the number. This time, her curiosity got the better of her. She unlocked the door and walked into a sight that she knew was going to happen but never wanted it to. She stood there in shock as the man she seemed to love ripped her heart out and stabs it 5 million times more then he already had.

Randy stared dumbstruck at Linda as she stood there. He pushed the girl onto the floor and went to pick his clothes. He noticed John at the door and soon became livid. Before he could say anything, she threw the bags at his feet and ran. She ran in hopes of running away from all this but no one can ever run far enough from their problems. Tears were streaming down her face while her mascara was running. She didn't care how she looked; she just wanted the pain out. She wanted…to die.

Randy gave up on his slacks and went for his track pants. He finished pulling it up when he saw John about to run after Linda. His anger flared up again. He was mad at Linda when he was the one that made the mistake. Instead of having tears for hurting her, he had anger.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To help out a girl who deserved way better then you. You changed man. You don't notice how much she does for you. You don't notice how good she is to you. You don't notice how much pain you put her through," John exclaimed.

"She's my fiancée not yours. You say she deserves better, who do you mean, you?"

"You say she is your fiancée, but where is your ring?" Randy was suddenly brought to reality again. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

John was about to run after her again but Randy grabbed his shoulders. John turned and swung at Randy and knocked him down. "That was for Linda." John hated the fact that Randy had hurt Linda beyond extreme. He soon remembered that he was supposed to go find Linda. With so much of a head start, who knows where she is.

**After thought:** Omgosh...she is thinking about dying! Is John going to find her in time? Randy just keeps getting worser and worser. Well, please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** It's still the same as in the beginning. All i own is Linda.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**viper-sa:** What are you thinking she is doing? She might be doing it, who knows. Read to find out. Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** John is a sexy man! Thanks for the review.

**MrsRKOrton:** Yeah...hopefully it's John to the rescue. Hehe...Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Yup, dying is horrible. I hate it. Thanks for the review.

**rkofreak-04:** Randy was gay for just going to another girl.Thanks for the sweet kicking review!

**gurl42069:** Yeah...Randy might not be the one for her. Thanks for the review.

**randylover-no1:** I hope he isn't like that in real life too! I doubt he is like that though.

**wrestlenascargirl:** Thanks for the review.

**Note:** I'm personally a cheerful person so i don't even know why I put the little death part in. Probably it was just to make this story more interesting. o0o yea, this is the final chapter of this story! Yea...it's over, i'm sorry about not giving you guys an advance note about this. I might do a sequel, i'm not sure yet. I'd just like to say thank you to all of those who read this story and a even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed and stayed with the story for a while now.

* * *

Randy bent down to pick up the bag Linda threw at him. He looked inside and thought it was her clothes, but it was actually Randy's clothes, a few daily clothing and suits for work. She thought about him when she was with John and he went and screwed some random girl. He made the BIG mistake he didn't want to make and it might cost him his fiancée. He had to find her…and before John would. 

John drove around in his escalade searching for Linda. She was on her feet; she couldn't have gone so far. He hoped that he would find her before she did something irreversible. He was starting to get scared…did she do something already? John was making a note to beat Randy up if anything happened to Linda.

Linda surprisingly was not at the park. She was…she didn't know where she was. She wanted to get as far away from the hotel as possible. She was walking and fidgeting with her engagement ring. She had her heart broken and yet she wouldn't take off her ring. It was easy for Randy to take it off; she saw his ring less finger. New batches of tears started leaking, why can't anything good ever happen to her?

Randy put on a shirt and ran out the door. He needed Linda back, he was hurting inside and only one person could help make it better. He frantically got into his Mercedes and drove off. He would be devastated if anything happened to Linda. He drove for around 10 minutes before realizing he didn't know where he was going. He should take some time and think of where Linda might be. He pulled over and thought until he remembered Linda saying something. He was off to find her and nothing was gong to stop him from talking to her.

John searched around and still no sign of Linda. John remembered that she had her purse and her cell phone was in it. He took his phone and quickly dialed her number. He was worried sick for her. The phone just kept ringing until John got her voicemail. The voicemail had a happy Linda talking and it seems everything just totally changed right before John's eyes. He didn't know where to find her but he won't give up.

Linda was walking and she came across the thing she was looking for. She found the tallest building at the state they were in. She looked for a ladder to climb and found it on the left hand side of the building. The building looks so new and bright. Linda considered not climbing up because she didn't really want to ruin the building but that was the tallest one. She slowly started to ascend the ladder. One step…two steps…three steps…four steps…

"LINDA!"

Linda looked down and she never expected to see him there. Five steps…six steps…only about 75 more steps to go. Seven steps…eight steps…

"LINDA! PLEASE STOP!"

Nine steps…ten steps…eleven steps…

"I KNOW I WAS WRONG, BUT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Twelve steps…thirteen steps…fourteen steps…

He couldn't take watching her just slowly climb up the stairs anymore. He went and got on the ladder to. He hastens his steps until he reached Linda. He grabbed a hold of her arms and turned her to face him and stopped her pace upwards.

"Linda, let's please get down from here and talk. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I don't need to talk to you," her voice was so dead. It showed no emotion, no feeling…no life.

"I'm sorry I did it ok. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry! Linda I hate to see you so sad…please, be happy again."

"Happiness doesn't exist for me."

Randy just noticed something, "Where's your ring?"

"It went to a better cause; I pawned it and gave the money to charity."

She continued her steps upward. Fifteen steps…sixteen steps…Randy couldn't take it anymore. He carried her downwards with her objecting the whole time. He didn't like her like this and he wanted the old her back. He hated who made her like this, but then he remembered…he was the one who caused this.

"Randy! You have no right to touch me!" She started crying and let her emotions out. "You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me! That you would be faithful! You lied! You broke both your promise! You hurt me more then anyone has ever hurt me in my entirelife! I gave you my heart and you destroyed it. You destroyed me! How can you even tell me to be happy? A person is empty without a heart. I thought I had yours, but I guess I was wrong. You have two hearts yet you're so…vain. What will it take for you to notice me? I did everything I could for you to notice me!"

Randy stood there. After a while, he took everything in. He did break his promise. He was about to speak when an Escalade pulled up. John ran out of the car and straight to Linda who went straight to his open arms. Randy's heart broke right there, but if a simple hug did that, he had no clue how Linda felt inside. Randy had anger, hurt, and so many other emotions inside him and he couldn't act on any of them. He made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

Another minute passed and John led Linda to his car. Linda wasn't reluctant either, but who could blame her. She was only going with the one person that was really always there for her. She was leaving with the person that would always care for her the most. She was leaving with a person that she would be safe with.

* * *

**After thought:** Well, now it is over! Done with this story. So should i do a sequel? I left room for there to be a sequel so i'm not sure. If i do make a sequel, i'll post that note up on my profile so you guys will know. if you want to check i guess you can check in a week. I'd like to say thanks again for reading. I'll post up the whole story in the chapter after this in case you want to read it again, i doubt it...but it'll make it easier for those that want to read it. That will probably be posted in three days or so. Thanks again guys! I'm so happy this story was a success! THANKS! 

XOXO,

Linda.


End file.
